One Pony's Tale: The Drake Chronicles Vol 8: The Grand Galloping Gala
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: Part 8 of the series. When international terrorist group CRISIS threatens Princess Celestia, Equestria and the Grand Galloping Gala, Drake and Budder must travel to Canterlot and face assassins, magical creatures, and worst of all...rich ponies. And as Drake runs into his old rival from Military academy, things may get even more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 _Hey everypony! I'm back with a new volume of One Pony's Tale: The Drake Chronicles. This one has something for everyone, and multiple cameos from some well-known characters from the show. I'm sure many Drake fans out there are gonna find this one to be one of the best stories in a while. I know I do. So without further ado, I present to you volume 8. Enjoy, and please review, my loyal readers._

I sat on the overstuffed chair, my eyes fixed solely on my target as I took aim with the small crossbow pistol in my right hoof. I fired, the arrow striking the wall across the room from me, my latest in a battery of crossbow fire forming a crossed saber design on the wallboard. I picked up another arrow and cocked the crossbow. Taking a well deserved break from my only source of entertainment in the dim room, I took another drink of my extra strong coffee. I heard the creak of the door opening behind me, and fired the crossbow at the wall before I could be accosted.

"Drake...oh for the love of...is _that_ what that noise was?!" Dashie scolded as she stormed up to my chair. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I was bored." I simply stated.

"Bored?!" She exclaimed, her voice breaking cutely. "So you're shootin' holes in the walls? Nuh-uh! You need to get out of the house and find something to do, man!" I sprawled across the chair lazily.

"Nothing out there...in the world...interests me..." I whined.

"Jeez Draaaaake..." Dash groaned. "You know you're little mini-Drake's been chucking green play slime all over her ceiling? It looks like a giant nose blasted boogers all over her room." She sighed. "You two are like two peas in a pod. You don't have a case for a couple weeks, and you both get all bored and start trashing the house."

"Ugh...I'll clean it up..." I groaned. "...mother." Dashie heaved a sigh.

"I got the same answer from your little sister." She grumbled. I had to grin now.

"I guess we do need a hobby or something, huh?" I asked.

"You think?"

"Yeah...and I think I'll go talk to my sister about the...booger room." I said, standing and stretching my back. I shot my marefriend a sly grin. "Examine her work and all...heheh."

"Oh Drake!" Dashie exclaimed, tossing a small pillow at me, hitting me in the face with the soft projectile.

"Ah you've done it...you landed a blow on the cavalry. Oh, I must concede defeat to such a worthy foe as thee."

"Oh get outta here, sweetie!" Dash giggled.

"See? Knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

"Who said I wasn't?" My rainbow-maned lover said, narrowing her magenta eyes. Oh boy...shoot a few crossbow bolts into the wall, and that's it...you end up on the sofa all night...the domestic life, eh?

I walked down the hall to the door of my sister's room and paused. If Budder had been as bored as I was, who knows what kind of bizarre mess I could be walking into. I rapped on the door in our secret code" tap tap-tap tap-tap-tap tap-tap. After a few moments, the door opened, and for some reason my little sister was wearing her black hooded sweatshirt with the hood up over her head.

"Ey bruh." She greeted with a nod.

"Not...gonna...ask..." I sighed, stepping past her, into her room. "Budder...your room looks like a bomb exploded." I commented. Wait...mess...Budder's room...oh yeah...I looked up. On the white plaster ceiling were splatters and gobs of green goo. They hung from the plaster like an alien mucus. It was almost art. Some of that weird neo-expressionistic-whatever hipsterpony art maybe, but...where was I going with this again?

"Bored huh?" I asked, still observing the strange decor of my sister's room. One corner was piled high with laundry, the cleanliness of which was indeterminable. Her wooden bookcases, filled with her dozens of volumes on the paranormal, myths and legends, magic and ghosts had been covered with drawings. Budder had, in pen and pencil, drawn skills, bats, cartoonish ghosts, and a sketch of Princess Luna that would never go into a museum of fine art. The words 'I freakin' hate spiders!' was written on her wall next to the bed, beside which was a pile of candy wrappers, just to complete the scene of chaos.

"What do _you_ think?" My sister shot back.

"That's alright," I said. "I think Dashie wanted me to come in here and kill you for the booger ceiling."

"Heehee." She laughed.

"She wants to kill me too, ya know?" I added.

"What did you dooooo?" Budder asked suspiciously.

"Eh...I got bored." I answered evasively.

"And?"

Well...I kinda shot the wall...multiple times...with a crossbow..."

"Ugh...buuuuuub..." Budder groaned, plopping onto her bed.

"Well you made your room look like Nightmare Night." I stated.

"Hey, I _like_ Nightmare Night." My sister retorted.

"I know..." I sighed. "So...we're bored...and Dashie's put a kibosh on any plans that involve random acts of wanton destruction...so what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"Hungry?" I asked half-heartedly.

"I guess." She droned.

"Flapjacks?"

"It's like three in the evening." She stated.

"Your point?"

"Meh. Whatevs.

"Clean up. You have bed-mane."

"So?" Budder asked.

"It's three in the evening." I replied.

"You clean up, bub. You need a shave." My sister argued. I yawned and rubbed the stubble on my cheeks.

"I'm makin' flapjacks. Come on downstairs."

By the time my sister joined me downstairs in the kitchen, I had already prepared a dozen of my world-famous buttermilk flapjacks and a pot of coffee. Without saying a word, we filled our plates. Dinner was served.

I sat at the large table in our dining room, my sister sitting across from me, idly poking at her half-eaten flapjacks as I drank my strong coffee, the fuel of my mind. I sighed. Dashie was right, Budder and I needed something to do. I missed getting paid for doing what I'd probably want to do for free anyway. And what's more, I could tell that my sister missed the action too. If only we had something to do. Something...anything...

"Sweetie, you got a letter from Princess Celestia!" Dash called. She'd hardly stepped into the dining room before I'd flipped over my chair getting up and rushed over to her. I seized the letter and tore it open as my sister joined us, staring over my shoulder. I read:

" _Dear Lieutenant Drake,_

 _As you may already know, The Grand Galloping Gala will be held in Canterlot in two weeks. To say thank you for all of the service you've provided to me, the royal family, and all of Equestria, I have extended an invitation to you, Rainbow Dash and young Budder. If you feel inclined to attend the grandest of events in Canterlot, I shall look forward to seeing you all. I have enclosed three tickets to the Gala I hope you decide to attend. Be well, my little detectives,_

 _Yours always,_

 _Princess Celestia."_

"Ugh..." I groaned in despair. "I thought it was a case."

"The Grand Galloping Gala..." Dash muttered.

"Snooty rich ponies." I complained.

"Everypony acting all _proper_ and stuff" Dash added.

"Frilly dresses..." Budder said in disgust.

"Well..." I sighed. "I don't really feel like going. I don't want to have to spend a weekend getting looked down upon by a buncha silk-swaddled millionaires."

"I'm not really interested in going either." Dash said. "I already went to one Gala already..."

"Sis?" I asked.

"Freaking... poofy...pink...dresses..." Budder hissed, her right eye twitching. I sighed, suddenly very bored again.

"Welp...back to finding something to do...I guess..." I ruefully stated, returning to my chair in defeat.

 _A little glimpse into Drake's domestic life. Welcome to my world. This is actually kind of what it's like in my own house...complete with shooting walls and Budder sliming her ceiling. Where do you think I got the idea? Heheh. So, will Drake and Budder find something to do before they get bored to death? Well, if you read the summary, you know they do. I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. So until then, thanks for reading everypony._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _Hey everypony. I', finally back with chapter two. Sorry it took a little longer than anticipated to get this chapter up. I wrote this volume months ago,and I forgot that this chapter was so lengthy. But here it is, and I hope you all consider it well worth your wait. Things start to pick up a little in this chapter, and as you'll see, things are about to get very interesting indeed. So enjoy, my loyal readers, and please review._

We didn't have long to wait for an end to our boredom-fueled doldrums. Just two days later another letter arrived, this one from Ponyville. I was sitting in the right parlor, our more formal living room, brushing up on long-range reconnaissance patrols. I'd been toying around in my mind with the notion of attending Special Forces School ever since I had found out that since I was still a cavalry lieutenant on paper, I was still eligible for such things. As I read, my sister entered the room, and plopped down next to me on the sofa.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Eh...studyin' manuals." I replied dismissively, not even looking up from the book, which was open to a diagram of how to set up an ambush. "You finish all your school work yet?" I asked. Given her intelligence and her desire to go adventuring with us, we allowed Budder to be home-schooled as long as she got good grades. She did not disappoint. She was getting mostly A's and B's, and working at a higher grade level than most foals her age. At her current rate, my sister was poised to graduate at 15, which made her even happier. In her own words: 'I'll have more time to spend wit mah bubbeh!'

"Yep. Got it all done." She smiled. I looked over at her suspiciously.

"All of it? Really...already?"

"Meh. Mostly math today." She shrugged. My sister then narrowed her eyes."I hate math."

"But you're so good at it..." I commented.

"I know, right?"

"You make no sense, child." I grinned, shaking my head.

"Well...what was your worst subject in school?"

"Can't remember. Too many centuries ago." I said with a chuckle.

"You're thirty-one."

"Oh for Celestia's sake, don't remind me..." I groaned.

"Bub?"

"Alright, language arts." I admitted.

"Ugh...HOW?" She demanded. "You talk like a professor, and you wrote a book. Oh, and I've heard you speak Prench and Mexicolt. How the heck did you do bad in language arts, Drake?"

"I ain't got no good grammar, I

s reckon...heeyook." I replied in a stereotypical hillbilly dialect. My sister narrowed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Don't ever...do that...again." She sighed.

"Heya guys, guess what?" Dashie called happily as she walked into the room.

"Chicken butt?" I answered. Dashie stopped and let out a groan.

"Whyyyyyyy?!" Budder asked, her forelegs waving in the air in frustrated confusion. Oh yeah, she'd never heard this one before. I grinned.

"Chicken thigh." I stated.

"Dead." My sister breathed, collapsing face-down on the couch. I chuckled at Budder's reaction, then turned to my marefriend.

"Whatcha got, love?"

"What? Besides a good-looking stud that can't tell a decent joke?" Dash answered playfully. "A letter from Ponyville. Ponyville, Drake! It's a case!"

"Woo!" Budder exclaimed, suddenly not dead anymore.

"Heck, that's the best news I've gotten all week." I smiled. "So what's the job? Nightwork to be done? Kidnapped dignitary held hostage by an armed camp?"

"Ghost army invade somepony's bathroom?" Budder asked.

"Or did...wait...what?!" I asked, staring at my sister, seriously trying to figure out whether she'd been joking or not.

"Actually, it looks like somepony's been stealing from the town treasury." Dash explained. "And they want our help figuring out who done it."

"Oh...that's easy. It has to be an inside job. Case closed. What do they need us for?"

"Oh come on, Drake..." Dash urged. "Constable Copper says they've run out of leads, and it's turned into a real mystery."

"Heh. The only mystery surrounding Copper Shield is how he keeps getting reelected." I jested. "The last case that constable got to the bottom of was a case of hard cider." Dashie stood in front of me and gave me a pleading look.

"Sweetie, please? I haven't sen my friends in months. I'd really like to go." She said in a low voice. I smiled and leaned in, kissing my marefriend gently on the lips.

""If it means that much to you, then we'll go." I said. "Besides, a case is a case, even if it lacks in intrigue. We'll knock it off in a couple of days, and have ourselves a little vacation."

"Yay!" Budder squealed happily. I stood and stretched.

"Heh...and to tell the truth, if I don't get off this damned couch and do something productive, I'm think I'm gonna turn into a decorative throw pillow."

"Like this?!" Budder cried out, plopping down on top of me, winding me for a moment.

"Not...a pillow...angel..." I grunted. "Get...OOOF!" I shoved her off, and my sister fell onto the floor, giggling at her attack. "Alright, alright...we'll head down to Ponyville in a couple of days. I don't think this case is really time sensitive, so we have some time to prep and make plans. Now...I say we celebrate our new case by going out and eating somewhere nice tonight."

"Sweet!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Like where?"

"I dunno..." I replied. "Bistro?"

"Too fancy." Dash stated.

"24 Hour Breakfast Shack?" I asked.

"Meh." My sister shrugged. "I wanna lay off the pancakes for a while, bub."

"Blasphemy." I shot back. "Um...ah! The Cafe Bohemian!"

"Awesome." Dash said.

"Yee. I like their caramel mocha lattes." Budder added.

"Alright." I said, tossing my military book onto a nearby table. "Yeah, yeah...huzzah for us, happy-happy, new case and all that, let's eat" I said in a monotone as I ushered my family out the door.

…...

We returned home at the edge of dark, walking down the gas-lit sidewalk toward our neighborhood. Near our street's corner, we passed by the local patrol officer, standing by the corner lamp post.

"Evening, Lieutenant Drake." The officer nodded.

"Evenin' officer." I nodded back. I found it somewhat odd that the policpony was standing there on the corner, but didn't have time to think on it. In my peripheral vision, I saw another figure, which caused me to glance to the opposite corner. There, another officer stood post.

"Hm. Something's up." I muttered to Rainbow Dash as we continued to walk toward our house. "Notice all the law? Ponyhunt...escaped convict maybe...but they're up to something. Look." I motioned to where two more officers stood on the sidewalk, underneath a street lamp. Then we reached our house, and all three of us stopped.

By our fence gate were two Royal Guards, complete with golden helms and breastplates, swords belted around their waists, holding spears like they did in the royal palace. By the front door were two more, armed in a similar fashion, standing guard silently. I only imagined that there had to be just as many guards, if not more, by watching the rear of our house as well.

"The roof." I stated. My marefriend and my sister looked to the roof of our house, where four darkness-shrouded figures crouched low near the peak. "Luna's night guard. Celestia borrowed some of her sister's elite soldiers. Damn, this must be bad."

"Um...why, bub?" Budder asked.

"Heh...Her highness won't admit it, but her sister's contingent is better than hers. Heheh...those batpony commandos whip Celestia's guards in every wargame. Now, let's go see why our house is under guard from three agencies. Dunno about you guys, but it's bugging the everloving damnit out of _me_."

We trotted up to the gate, where the two guards militantly uncrossed their spears to let us by, meaning that they had specific orders to allow just us entry. As we made our way to the porch, I covertly noticed the EBI agent standing by the corner of the house, partially obscured by an azalea bush, holding a crossbow. Okay, this had to be _very_ bad. Police, day guard, night guard, AND an EBI sniper? Either me or Princess Celestia had really pissed somepony off this time, and I couldn't remember stepping on anypony's hooves recently.

"keep up the good work, soldiers." I said nonchalantly as the two door guards uncrossed their spears. Our front door opened, revealing two heavily armored unicorn guards. Okay...local police, first circle of security. The guards at the gate, second circle. The third circle was the EBI agent and the night guard, providing standoff and overwatch security. Lessee...three, four, five levels of security, covering all three types of ponies. This had the words 'assassin', 'coup', and dangerous enemies' written all over it. In all uppercase letters.

"Um..." I said to the unicorns. "Eheh...First Lieutenant Dragoon Sabre reporting as ordered." I stated. One of the guards grunted, unamused.

"This way, lieutenant." He stated. "Her Highness, Princess Celestia is expecting you. She is in the parlor awaiting you, and will see you at once."

"I'm sure I can find it." I said with a grin. The guard narrowed his eyes, but I walked away anyhow, with Rainbow Dash and Budder close behind. The moment I stepped into the parlor, I saw the princess.

She stood in front of the fireplace, looking into the gently flickering flames. Her regal form seemed tired and weak, and he head was held low. I paused. I had never seen Celestia look this...burdened. Whatever was happening was obviously terrible, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for my monarch.

"You may close the door...Lieutenant Drake." Celestia said, still facing away. "So we may speak in private." I nodded to Dashie, and she slowly closed the door. As the click of the latch sounded in the otherwise silent room, Princess Celestia let out a sigh and slowly turned toward us.

"Your Highness..." I said respectfully, bowing slightly.

"I am truly sorry for the...invasion of your home..." The princess spoke. "And for all of the...security. At the moment, it is...unfortunately a necessity."

"Are you in danger, princess?" I asked. She closed her eyes and a few moments later, nodded to the affirmative.

"From who?" Budder asked. "I'll kick their butts!"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry, princess!" Drake added. "Is it the changelings again? Is Discord back to his old self again?" Celestia held up a hoof, and my marefriend and my sister went quiet.

"As you know, The Grand Galloping Gala will be held in a few days." Celestia began. "And it will be the largest gathering of Equestrian royalty, as well as important citizens all year. Well...in recent weeks, there have been threats made against not only myself, but against the entire government of Equestria and our allies. There have been two high-profile bank robberies in the last two weeks which we think may have been carried out to finance further actions." I glanced at Dashie, then back to the princess.

"Any idea who these terrorists are?" I queried.

"Yes lieutenant. A pony was apprehended three days ago by royal guards. He was attempting to sneak into a servant's entrance at the royal palace. On him was found several knives, crude explosive devices, and other weapons."

"Explosives?!" I exclaimed. Outside of the military, only licensed construction and demolition firms could even _think_ about getting their hooves on explosives. Sure, maybe there were a few oddball anarchists and paranoid end-of-equestria types who knew how to make them, but it wasn't exactly common knowledge.

"Yes...well...after long...interrogation, we were able to learn that the captured pony was only part of a large group of terrorists, the same organization who sent us the earlier threats. They go by the name CRISIS, and believe that only a complete destruction of the Equestrian government, economy, and way of life can restore order to the land. And they feel fully justified in using any means necessary to accomplish that very goal."

"Damned idiots!: I spat. "Begging your pardon, Princess..." Celestia nodded. "Do they not know that to undermine this country would accomplish nothing but the downfall of the civilized world?! All the economies are linked to ours. They would all fail...trade destroyed...borders left undefended. It would be global anarchy!"

"Yes." Celestia agreed sadly. "All the more reason why it is imperative that we stop them before...well, we have to stop them, Drake."

"How about canceling or postponing the Gala?" I finally asked.

"The Gala must go on as planned." The princess replied. It is an important event for all of Equestria, and it is equally important that we do not give in to terrorists. We must show them that we are not afraid."

"You know, I somehow knew you would say that, princess..." I sighed. "But to be honest, I'd never back down either. Takes courage, Your Highness."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Now, how's your security for the Gala?" I asked.

"Highest security measures ever in place during an event. Princess Luna and I have both assigned all available guards to duty at the Gala. I've also placed the Wonderbolts on high alert, and two squads will be flying at all times. EBI agents will be providing close-proximity protection for the Royal Family." I let out a whistle at the sheer amount of pony-power being used for the event. The princesses were seriously overdoing it with their security, but somewhere in my mind, I wondered if it were enough. I also knew what Celestia was going to ask next.

"And I would of course like your assistance as well." Princess Celestia said. "Your ability to read ponies, and your abilities as a detective and a great soldier would be most valuable." Of course I could not turn down Celestia. I was already kind of looking forward to this assignment, but first I had to iron out all of the details. Even on an important security mission for the highest authority in the land, any military pony worth his salt knows _never_ go open contract.

"How can I help, Your Highness?" I asked.

"I would like you three to attend the Gala under the guise of regular guests." She explained. "Once there, mingle with the other guests and wander freely about the grounds and palace as you see fit. All of the guards and EBI agents will be apprised of your presence and assignment. Your sharp eyes and keen observational abilities may be able to detect danger before it presents itself."

"I understand. We will be working the Gala as plain-clothed security." I stated. "Oh, Your Highness? There is a case in Ponyville involving missing funds from the treasury. I originally thought it was just a minor case of theft, but given the circumstances, it could be connected to the terrorists."

"I can see your point, Drake." Celestia nodded. "What do you propose then?"

"I can send Dashie to Ponyville. She knows the town, and she's become a pretty good detective in her own right."

"Totally. I learned from the best, Princess." Rainbow smiled.

"Budder and I can handle the Gala." I said. "With so much security in place, it's unlikely that even the most brazen assassin will attempt anything." Celestia thought for a moment.

"I agree. Very well...Rainbow Dash, you will travel to Ponyville to aid in the case there. Meanwhile Drake, you and your sister shall come to the Grand Galloping Gala to provide your own style of security to the proceedings." I had to give it to Princess Celestia, she had just simply restated my idea, and just like that had made it her own. I had to smile a bit. One cannot govern an entire nation without either god-like omnipotence, or simply by using all of the good ideas of hundreds of subjects. Celestia seemed to often rely on both. At times, it seemed as though she was fully aware of how all events in the present played on each other, like an interconnected spider's web of ponies and occurrences, and how each course of events would ultimately play out. I was capable of the same logical foresight, but nowhere near Celestia's capacity.

"We would be happy to assist." I stated.

"And I admittedly feel a little better, and that much safer as well, just knowing that my best detective will be at the gala." The princess said a little more cheerfully. I couldn't help but feel honored that amid all of the military and police security, Princess Celestia would only be at ease if I were present. Or was it more of her foresight making it clear that I had a part to play in coming events? Oh well, best not to think about it too much.

"Well, I must be off." Celestia spoke, nodding her head. "Much more planning to see to, as you may guess."

"Of course." I replied. "When do you need us?"

"Always, my loyal detectives, always." She answered, making us all feel proud just to serve such a benevolent ruler. "Be at the palace the day after tomorrow. You will be provided with comfortable lodgings, and paid well...as always." She looked to the closed door of the parlor. "Golden Lance?" The unicorn who had let us in entered the room.

"Your Highness?" He asked dutifully.

"Relieve the guards and have them guard the royal chariot. We're going back to Canterlot."

"Yes, Your Highness." Lance dogmatically stated. "Sergeant-at-arms! Redeploy all guards for escort duty! I want Night Guard flying point, fifteen meter intervals! Personal Guard, close-proximity protection. Move it!"

"Sir!" A voice called in reply. All the while, Lance didn't move an inch, and the unicorn's face betrayed no emotion, just pure duty.

"Heart Blade! Inform local law enforcement and EBI personnel that the princess will be departing momentarily." Lance continued. "Once we are out of sight, they are relieved of special duty, and may retire for the evening.

"Sir!" Another voice returned. Golden Lance then spoke to Celestia in a more respectful tone. "Your Highness, if you are ready, we shall depart now."

"Of course. Thank you." Princess Celestia said courteously. Okay, maybe I'd been wrong about Golden Lance. He did his duty, and did it well, and that was good enough for me. I just couldn't handle how rigid and standoffish guards could be. No wonder most of them couldn't get a mare.

"I will see you the day after tomorrow." Celestia said. She walked to the door, paused, then turned back, her gaze meeting Dashie, then Budder, then fixing on me. "And as always, thank you Drake." With that, our monarch departed. We listened as the detail of guards ushered her from the house and to her chariot, and in a few moments, all was silent. I looked at Dash and Budder, what could only be described as an entertained look on my face.

"Heh...well guys, we wanted adventure, and now it looks like we got it in spades, huh?"

"No kidding." Dashie replied. I sighed and shook my head.

"Heheh. When it rains, it pours."

 _And so ends chapter two. Once again, I apologize for taking so long in getting this one typed out. It was tremendously long in comparison to the chapters I've grown accustomed to writing, and with my busy lifestyle, it's taken almost two days to get it done. I hope you all liked it, and I'm sure you can't wait to see what happens next. I'll try to get the next chapter up either late tonight or sometime tomorrow afternoon. Until then, thanks for reading, my loyal readers. Please send me your reviews. Chapter three will be up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 _I'm back with chapter three, everypony. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I love writing these volumes that have a bit of Drake, Dash and Budder's domestic life as part of the story. I think it really gives more depth to their relationship than having them just working on cases. And just so you all know, these family moments are all based on actual events from my own household. Just as it is with Drake and crew, just as it is with me, the real life Budder, and my fiancee. But enough personal stuff, let's get on with the story. Hope you like this chapter. Please review, everypony._

"Buuuub...Do I really have to get all dressed up to go to the gala?" Budder asked in despair as we sat in the casual parlor, discussing our two cases. I gave my sister an unenthused glance.

"It's the Grand Galloping Gala. Of course you have to dress up." I said. She groaned.

"I dunno why..." She grumped. "If we have to take on a bunch of super-assassin ponies, I'll prolly just ruin my clothes anyway." I rolled my eyes. My sister hated dresses. Dresses and makeup. I knew that getting her into both for the gala was going to be an almost impossible mission.

"I know how ya feel." Dashie said, supporting Budder's objection. "Nopony's getting' _this_ filly into a poofy old dress.

"Not helpin' Dashie!" I said loudly. Dash and Budder began laughing at my plight of being outnumbered by tomboys. "Alright, alright...You have nice clothes. I know you do, because I bought them for you. You don't have to put on some frilly pink princess dress or anything, just...piece together something that looks...presentable."

"Kay." Budder sighed. "Can I at least carry my knife?

"Sis...it's a formal event. At the palace. With high society types." I stated. I had to be the responisible guardian when it came to some things. "One of the small ones. Not the trench knife." My little sister beamed me an exaggerated grin. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You gonna be okay in Ponyville, sweetheart?" I asked Dashie.

"Aww, you know it." She grinned. "I can solve that little case, no prob. Besides, I got my buds there to have my back if I need it. I'll be more than fine."

"Now that, I like to hear." I said with a nod. I exhaled sharply and allowed myself to slump over playfully onto Rainbow Dash. "Still gonna miss you, my love." I stated wistfully, laying my head over my marefriend's shoulders.

"Aw Drake...it's only for like a week or so." Dash replied cutely, blushing a little.

"I know, but this is the longest we've been apart in a while." I said. "I'm so used to it being the three of us."

"Yeah Dashie." Budder agreed. "It's not gonna be the same without you."

"Aww...I love you guys." Dashie said. "And I'm gonna miss you too." She turned her head and gently rubbed her cheek against mine. "It'll only be a few days, Drake. I'll find whoever's been swiping money from Ponyville's treasury, then hang out with Twi and A.J. A while. When we get back, we'll _have_ to swap stories."

"Eheh." I chuckled, sitting up on the sofa. "Oh, I'm sure Budder and I will have plenty of stories alright. A... _myriad_ of tales of canapes and crystal glasses. Heheheh. Oh, _riveting_ tales of tuxedo-clad stallions and where they import their mineral water from." Dash smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ooooo...I was hesitant to wear this ensemble for fear that it was out of season..." I whined mockingly, moving my forehooves effeminately for effect.

"Draaaake..." My sister groaned, burying her face in her hooves at my cynical joke.

"Dude...you're from Canterlot..." Rainbow Dash remarked. "How the heck can you hate Canterlot ponies more than me when you are one?"

"Huh? I don't hate 'em." I answered dismissively. "I don't really hate many ponies at all. I just think they're boring and annoying."

"Cause they're snooty, right bub?" Budder asked.

"Heh. Not that, really..." I answered. "It just really bothers me that they don't really _do_ anything. No real jobs...no sense of adventure...no ambition or goals. They're just...rich. That's all they do with their lives: be rich. They wake up in the morning, and they're rich, and they pay ponies to pour their coffee because they're too rich to do it themselves. It's kind of unsettling when you think about it."

"But..." Budder began, looking around the well-furnished room. "...aren't we kinda...rich?" I scoffed. True, we had a large house, and we never really went without anything, and just looking around our parlor at the hoofmade walnut bookshelves, the fine dark red tapestry of the couch, and the regal red and gold woven rug (A gift from the King of Maretania), it was obvious that we had a little money. But rich? I had to dispel these awful rumors.

"Naw, we ain't rich." I returned. "We just have a good job. We work hard for all of this, so we earned it. Besides, I got this old antique sofa at a second-hoof shop. It was a steal." I flashed a big grin to my sister.

"So..." Budder thought out loud. "...we're not rich, but we can still live like it...I guess?"

"Eh, something like that." I answered. "Why pay a thousand bits for a set of crystal glasses, when you can get a set just as good for three hundred? That um...Butt-a-cello or whatever painting over there woulda been like a hundred and fifty bits a print at an art store. Got it at Whole Lots for thirty five. And that fancy sculpture of...whatever the hay THAT is...Princess Luna sent it to me as a gift for my birthday."

"You wouldn't wanna be rich, would ya?" Budder asked.

"Eh...not really. If I was, I'd just end up spoiling you!" I said, ruffing my sister's mane. "Heheh. More than I already do, I mean." She giggled and swatted at my hoof. I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Well...it's getting' really late. We gotta leave tomorrow. Guess we'd better turn in, huh?"

"Yeeaaahhhh..." My little sister groaned. She rolled off of the sofa and onto the floor comically.

"Take a shower, angel." I ordered. "Oh, and you still haven't found anything to wear to the gala, right? Lay something out, and I'll inspect it tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Kay bub." Budder answered.

"Alright sis." I smiled. G'night angel."

"Night bibby." She said back. "Love you."

"I love you too, sis." I replied. I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, amiking her giggle. She smiled and left the room. When I heard the door latch click, I turned to Dashie. She smiled, and we gazed into each others' eyes a moment. I lay down on my back, my head in Dashie's lap.

"Still gonna miss you...my beautiful, wonderful Dashie..." I whispered.

"Mmm. You always have a way with words, my handsome...brave...sweet stallion." She mused. I smiled and cuddled against her.

"Hmmm...do I?" I asked playfully. Dashie smiled coyly.

"Maybe a certain awesome and amazing young mare would like to say goodbye to you in the bedroom." She teased. Okay...now she had my full attention. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Oh...sounds like fun..." I quipped. A smile spread across my face. "Who is she?" Brace for impact. SLAP! Right to the side of the head. "Heheh." Dashie slid out from under me and stood.

"Well...why don't you just come up and find out, detective?" Dash playfully stated.

"Hm...one mystery I must solve." I replied, closing my eyes again. "I bet I get a really nice reward when I do."

"Oh...you better believe it." Rainbow Dash said in a serious whisper. I heard the door open and close. I smiled to myself. I loved that mare. She was such a tease. I sighed and finally stood and left the parlor. I climbed the stairs to mine and Dash's bedroom. I stopped outside the door to our boudoir and perked up my ears. Sure enough, I could hear the sound of the hallway bathroom's shower. I had like...maybe an hour, given my sister's tendency to completely drain the hot water heater.

I opened the bedroom door and walked in, closing and locking it behind me. As soon as I turned, I was tackled to the floor by my rainbow-maned marefriend. I rolled onto my back, only to be pinned down by her. I didn't want to fight back. I wanted to let Dash have her fun. She smiled as I gazed up into her beautiful magenta eyes.

"I am totally gonna miss you." Dashie spoke.

"Mmm...you have no idea how I'll miss you, Dashie." I whispered back. "Eheh...so, what's with the um..." I half-heartedly wiggled my forehooves, which were pinned to the floor by hers. Dashie grinned impishly. She leaned in and kissed the end of my muzzle.

"Because..." She answered in a whisper. "Tonight, stud...you're mine."

 _So the gang is leaving for their cases in the next chapter. What kind of adventure will this turn into? Will the Canterlot case prove difficult for Drake because of assassins or rich ponies? And will Budder find anything to wear to the gala? All questions will be answered soon. I will try to have the next chapter up in a couple days. It's Drake and Budder time this weekend, which means I won't have a lot of time to write, but I'll make sure I get chapter four posted at my earliest possible convenience. So until then, thank you all so much for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _Hey everypony! I'm back with chapter 4, and I'm sure you've all been wondering when they're gonna get to Canterlot and see some action. It will be soon, I promise. I hope that all of my readers have been enjoying the story so far. If you're a new reader by chance, you may find yourself lost and confused. Who is Drake and why id he with Rainbow Dash...and who is Budder? Well, if you're just now joining the series, you may want to go back and read the anthology from the beginning. It may seem like a chore, but I'm sure you'll like it, especially volumes two, three and four, which will give you all of the backstory you need for any of the others. But I digress, as usual. Without further ado, here is chapter 4, submitted for your approval. Please review, everypony._

The next morning, I got ready to depart on my newest mission. This meant stuffing my saddlebags with all the provisions I would need for my stay in Canterlot, important things like spare clothing, toiletries, a few weapons, and a bag of coffee. It also meant stuffing myself into my old dress uniform, a gaudy, useless necessity of military protocol consisting of a gray shell jacket with ridiculous gold epaulets, gold braiding up the sleeves that were unofficially dubbed 'chicken guts', and shiny gold-plated buttons. The only utilitarian piece to the officer's dress uniform was the saber, my weapon of choice, worn on the left side of the polished black belt. My gray, wide-brimmed officer's hat completed the uniform, and was the only part that I actually liked wearing.

Dashie would be leaving the next morning for Ponyville and her own little mystery, but my sister and I would have to be at the local train station in two hours. There, we would hop a train to Canterlot and what I hoped would be a boring assignment, nothing more than a reasonable excuse to sit in a dark corner at the Gala and drink imported coffees. But before the long train ride, and before we began our security detail, I first had to make sure my sister was ready to go, which meant going to her room...a wantonly bizarre place, where some new and inventive form of confusion met me with each visit.

Approaching her room, I wondered what manner of strange outfit my little sister would have picked out for this fancy and high-toned occasion. This was the foal who would wear a black velvet robe and hood around the house at night, and who once went to a nice restaurant with us wearing a stallion's gray work-vest with 'County Morgue' printed on the back. Even when she was just sans-clothing, she still had a habit of...accessorizing with bandannas, spiked bracelets, and other tomboyish and even outlandish things. So forgive me if I was a bit nervous as I started to knock on her door.

"Yo!" She answered from her room.

"It's me, petit soeur." I said back. "You decent yet?"

"Yep." She called.

"Alright. Coming in." I stated. "Deactivate any booby traps or whatever." I turned the knob and pushed open my sister's door.

"Is this alright to wear to the Gala, bub?!" My sister announced as as soon as I opened the door to her room. Budder was wearing what can only be described as a classy vampirepony dress, a dark red satin dress with small black embroidered roses and black fishnet sleeves. The bottom of the dress looked like a poofy black tutu, and I had no idea where she had bought, borrowed or otherwise acquired the garment. She had on a black velvet choker with silver studs, just to complete the look. I stared at my little sister a moment, then put my face into my right hoof and groaned.

"It'll do sis...it'll do..." I replied. She giggled at having won this one. I said she had to wear nice clothes, and she was...just nice _goth_ clothes. My own sister had me on a technicality. "But..." I added, making sure that I got her back. "You have to wear those nice shoes we got you."

"Ugh...I hate those things." Budder groaned. I knew she did. They were fancy black dress shoes that laced up to her knees with ribbon, and she considered it torture just having to take five minutes to put them on.

"If I have to wear this stuffy old dress uniform, you have to suffer too, angel." I stated.

"Ugh..." She groaned again. "Fine."

"You got a bag packed yet?" I asked.

"Yep."

"What's in it?" I queried. "You make sure you got everything you're gonna need?"

"Yes. I got my sketch book, pencils..." She opened her saddlebags and peeked inside. "um...a couple ghost books, a toothbrush, a big bag of chocolate candy, and a couple knives."

"That's it?" I asked. "Nevermind, angel. It's Canterlot. Those rooms are better furnished than this house. Just get ready and come downstairs. We're leaving in a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright bub." She answered. "I kinda wanna say bye to Dashie again before we go too."

"I know...I do too." I said. I sighed. "I'll see you downstairs in a few."

"Kay." She said back. I exited her room and closed the door. I walked down the stairs to where my marefriend was sitting in the living room, the more relaxed and modern parlor of our house, my saddlebags waiting beside the sofa. She looked over at me as I walked in, and smiled sadly. She was obviously taking this notion of being separated for a few days as hard as I was.

"I guess you'll be leaving soon, huh?" She spoke.

"Yeah...soon as Budder finishes up..." I replied, sitting down beside Dash. "Heh...knowin' her, we might have a little while together." I tried to joke. "You packed yet?"

"Nah...gonna do that tonight. You know me, the slacker extraordinare." She quipped. I chuckled a bit, then in a moment of silence, my smile fell. "You be careful, sweetheart." I told her. "I know you have the easiest mission this time, and it should be cut and dry...but..." I sighed. "I just..."

"You won't be there to watch my back." Rainbow Dash said, finishing my train of thought.

"Well...yeah, actually..." I admitted.

"I'll be okay, Drake." Dash said, laying her head on my shoulder. "You know I will. I got A.J. And Twi, Rarity, and all my peeps in Ponyville. And with everything you taught me about survival and fighting and all that..." She smiled. "You don't have to worry about me. Well, not nearly as much as I have to worry about you two...being in Canterlot without me to keep you and Budder out of trouble."

"Heheh...we'll be fine." I chuckled. Dashie looked at me seriously.

"You'd better be, man. I won't forgive you if you go get hurt." Said Dash. I smiled.

"I promise I'm coming home, sweetheart." I stated trying to reassure her.

"I know you will." She nodded. "Just making sure, you know?" She smiled. "And you better not be looking at all those well-dressed mares up there, or I'll have to come kick your butt."

"No worries there, Dashie." I replied lovingly. "They may have the money, but you got the looks and you got the talent." This made her smile even more.

"I love you, Drake." She whispered, hugging me.

"I love you too, Dashie." I returned, embracing my marefriend in a final hug before I had to go save the country yet again.

"Hey bub...I'm ready." Budder's voice said. Dash and I broke our hug, and I turned to my sister.

"Alright sis. I guess we'd better get going..." I exhaled sharply. I stood, and turned back to Rainbow Dash. "I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded wistfully. I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Love you." I whispered, looking into her magenta eyes.

"Love you too." She whispered back. Budder walked up to Dash next.

"I'm gonna miss you, Rainbow." My sister said sadly.

"I'll miss you too, kid." Dash said with a small smile. "Take care for Drake for me, huh?"

"Heh. You know I will." Budder grinned. She and Dashie shared a quick hug.

"Now you two go on before you miss your train, and have to walk all the way to Canterlot." My wonderful marefriend joked, trying to bring some levity into the depressing situation. We walked to the door, and I turned once more to Dash.

"Have fun in Ponyville." I said. "Say hi to all your friends for me."

"I will." She replied. "And you two have fun in Canterlot."

"We will. Well, as much fun as can be had around a bunch of ponies with gold bits rattling around in their empty heads." I commented dryly. I smiled at Rainbow Dash. "See you in a few days."

 _So ends chapter four. In the Next Chapter, Drake and Budder will be getting to Canterlot and their assignment. What awaits them there? Will the terrorist group try to take on Princess Celestia at the gala, or will it be a noneventful mission? And how will Rainbow Dash's assignment turn out? I will try to have the next chapter up late tonight or tomorrow afternoon, one or the other. Because everyone who knows me knows that I sleep from 2 in the morning until 10 or 11, and I refuse to accept that the world exists before 9am. So until next chapter, please review, and thanks for reading, everypony!_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 ** _Hello everypony. My apologies to all of my readers who expected this chapter to be posted much sooner. I struggled a bit with this one. There was once scene in particular that gave me fits trying to get it right. I literally wrote two pages of this chapter, changed it several times, then did a complete rewrite of the whole scene twice. I think it turned out for the better in the end. I would be loathe to give my readers anything but the best I can write. On top of fighting with a sub-plot, there's been a bit of turmoil in my own life lately, and It's all leaving me struggling with an existential crisis. With family matters eating at me, and financial problems rearing their ugly heads, I'm actually two steps shy of just taking my stuff and moving into my off the grid cabin deep in the woods, and just staying there. But anyway...here is chapter 5, finally up for your reading pleasure, what few there are of you still reading it. Enjoy, and please review._**

After several boring hours aboard the train, Budder and I arrived at the Canterlot station just before five in the evening. Once again back in the town we were both born in, we silently collected our saddlebags, and stepped off the train at the crowded stop. On the platform were dozens of Canterlot ponies waiting for the train, some of them the exact type of pony I didn't want to associate with here: stallions and mares wearing suits and gowns, their muzzles stuck up into the air. Seeing the snooty, upward-turned heads of wealthy Canterlot dwellers always made me think of turkeys and the old myth that if they look up during a rainstorm, they're too stupid to keep themselves from drowning. I looked over at my sister and nudged her gently.

"Glad to be home?" I asked softly. She looked me in the eyes.

"This ain't home." She responded. I looked up the the multi-tiered city of tall elaborate buildings and the imposing facade of the Royal Palace and sighed.

"I know what you mean..." I said. "Come on. Let's go see Princess Celestia. I wanna get to our hotel room or whatever and get something to eat."

"Me too." My sister agreed. "I wanna eat and crash a little before we have to work."

"By the way, have you ever seen the way I walk into the palace?" I asked as we started walking down the street away from the train station.

"Noooo..." Budder replied curiously.

"Heheh. Dashie was tied up in knots the first time she saw me do it. The guards have a harder time getting through security than I do." I explained. "The law says that you have to have to be cleared to enter through the front gate, you have to have an appointment to be allowed beyond the public areas of the palace, and it's strictly verbotten to enter the day court unless you are summoned by one of the princesses themselves. Now, those regulations don't extend to your dear old brother. Celestia herself said I was allowed in to see her anytime I needed to, and let all the guards know that I was on some kind of top secret, high-clearance in-list or something."

"Woah." Budder replied. She grinned. "I have the most awesome big brother in the world."

"Heh...Keep saying it and it might come true someday..." I said. She always seemed to put me on a pedestal, and forget that was only a pony, and that I could make mistakes. True, I knew I was good to Budder. In fact, her well being and happiness always came first to me, but I never believed that I was the best guardian in Equestria like she always said I was. I wished I really was though. That would mean that my little sister was getting the life I thought she deserved.

As predicted, when we got to the main gate of the palace, I stated my name, and the two sentries allowed us by. At the entrance to the castle itself, the two guards crossed their spears as we approached, but after hearing my name, rank, and that I was reporting to the princess as ordered, the guards uncrossed their lances and let Budder and I pass into the palace. We practically waded through ponies on our way to the princess' court. It appeared that to put on something like the Grand Galloping Gala took the combined efforts of hundreds, if not thousands of ponies. I hated being in such a crowd, the sights and sounds overwhelming my finely-tuned senses, but at least in such a mass of officials and decorators, nobility and workers, few ponies looked twice at a stallion in a uniform walking down the hall, and we made our way to the large golden doors of the throne room without having to talk to anypony.

The day court, usually a quiet and dignified setting, was now a madhouse filled with party planners, cooks, businessponies and decorators, all vying for Princess Celestia's attention. In one corner of the large throne room, a group of designers or decorators or whoever they were argued over a large roll of red fabric. On the elevated dais, Princess Celestia sat in her throne like a bored and annoyed teenager, one foreleg propping up her head. Once she saw us enter, she immediately excused herself and walked across the room, the busy ponies parting to let her pass.

"Thank you for coming, my dear Lieutenant." Celestia said with a small smile as she reached us. "I'm so happy you could lend me your aid with this Gala ordeal." We walked to a less populated part of the room so we could speak.

"Well, Your Highness..." I said "...running something like this gala is probably an ordeal on its own. If I can help make it a little more bearable on you, I'm glad to help." She looked at me a moment, then at the throng of ponies hurrying about with bolts of fabric, recipes and pages of notes. She turned back to me and rolled her eyes.

"You have no _idea_ how taxing all this can be." The princess whispered. "You'd think these fair and intelligent ponies could pick out streamers and punch glasses without my assistance." She sighed. "This terrorism threat isn't putting me any more at ease..." Celestia then gave me a smile. "But knowing you two are here does."

"Your highness..." A green unicorn stallion said respectfully, bowing to the floor.

"Yes?" The monarch asked, a little exasperation to her voice.

"I am afraid we've run out of napkins in ivory." He advised in an almost panicked tone. "We may have to start using the... _antique white_ napkins on the guest tables. Would that be acceptable to you, Your Majesty?" Princess Celestia shot me a knowing glance.

"That would be perfectly fine with me." She answered. The stallion jotted something down on a small notepad and hurried off. Celestia huffed.

"You see?" She asked. "I wish I could speak more with you, but I still have much to do. Perhaps I can steal a moment later this evening and visit your room. Oh...that reminds me, I will see to your lodgings now, Drake." The princess looked around. "Topaz?"

"Oh! Yes, Your Majesty?" A light blue mare with a pink mane answered, quickly moving across the room toward us.

"Could you take Lieutenant Drake and his sister to a pair of our best guest rooms in the palace please?" Princess Celestia asked politely.

"Of course, Princess!" The mare replied dutifully. "This way, Lieutenant."

"If you could be here at nine tomorrow morning, we can sort out some kind of plan for how you two will be working security for the event tomorrow evening." Celestia stated. "Until then, enjoy your rooms. My resources are at your disposal."

"Sounds good to me." I said. And if you need us for anything before then, don't be afraid to ask, Your Highness." I smiled.

"Thank you Drake." Celestia returned. She leaned in closer. "What I need right now is a few minutes of peace and quiet...and a chocolate cake." She looked around again. "A _big_ one."

…...

During my time working for Princess Celestia, I'd had the opportunity to stay in a few of the finest, most posh hotel rooms in the country. The guest room at the palace I was given made them all look like shanties. The guest room was actually a large room divided into two areas by a set of small stairs and a decorative railing. Closest to the door was an open living area with two ornate sofas flanking an esquisite gold-leafed coffee table. There was a bookshelf, a fireplace, a small bar stocked with expensive liquors, and even a small walnut table with two matching chairs. Down the steps was the bedroom, which was furnished with a large four-post canopy bed, a matching dresser and chest of drawers, and a small bench at the foot of the bed. Just off the bedroom was the bathroom, complete with a small hot tub. A knock at my door shook me from my thoughts of sleeping on the floor for fear of wrinkling the sheets.

"Hey bub." Budder greeted dryly as I opened the door.

"Somethin' wrong, angel?" I asked curiously. She pursed her lips and wrinkled her brow in contemplation.

"My room's too big." She finally stated. A smile broke across my face.

"Oh?" I asked. "Why's that a problem though?"

"Dude...I can holler in there, and my voice like, echoes and stuff." She explained. "And the bed is like...almost half the size of my room back home, and it has eight freakin' pillows on it." I was grinning widely now, amused at my sister being so flustered by such royal lodgings. "There's one of those hot...jacrusie things in the bathroom too." She was silent a moment. "It's too big and empty. Can I stay in here with you til I got to bed?" I looked back into my own large room.

"It might be a little cramped in here with both of us..." I replied indifferently. Budder gave me a cynical stare. "Course you can. Hang out with me a bit. I was about to send for room service anyway." She smiled and walked past me into the room. She paused and looked around.

"Yep. Same as mine." She concluded. My sister walked to one of the couches and plopped down lazily.

"Anyway...what do you want for dinner?" I asked, walking to the pull-cord that rang the bell for the servants.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "What do they have here?"

"It's a palace...I'm sure they can make just about any fancy dish you can think of...creme brulee, crepes, fresh breads...you can get some real Canterlot cuisine here, whaddya say?"

"They have hayburgers and fries?" She asked.

"You've been hanging around Dashie too much..." I muttered, giving the bell a couple rings.

I was sitting at the small table, reading a book I had brought about famous assassinations. I figured that I'd might as well study what I might be up against. Without taking my eyes off the page I was on, my hoof grasped the cup of coffee on the table and brought it up to my mouth. There's nothing like enjoying a nice cup of coffee before bed. As I sat the mug down, there was a knock at my door. I looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it was ten o'clock. My sister had already retired for the night, and was either asleep or drawing before bed. Celestia had said she would try to come visit me when she got the time, so I assumed that the solar princess had come to speak with me now that she was officially off duty for the day.

"Coming." I stated, walking to the door. I unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. Standing there at my door was not Princess Celestia, but rather her sister Luna.

"Drake." Luna smiled. "I am glad you are still awake. When I heard that you were staying at the palace, I just had to sneak away from my duties for a while to come see you. May I enter?"

"Of course Your High...um...Luna." I replied, remembering that she seemed to act offended unless I called her just by her name and dispensed with honorifics. The princess of the night stepped into my suite and looked around.

"Is there anything you need? If there is, all you must do is ask, and I will see to it." Said Luna graciously.

"I'm fine, just reading a bit before bed." I answered.

"Ah. I do the same on occasion." She said.

"Oh, would you like a cup of coffee, milady?" I asked. "It's a good blend. Came with the room." I added with a smile.

"I would like that." Luna replied. "My night has just begun, and there is much to do. Too much, really...what with the Gala tomorrow eve. Being a princess can be so stifling sometimes."

"I imagine it can." I agreed, pouring a cup of coffee into a mug. Princess Luna sat at the table, and I sat the mug in front of her before taking my own seat.

"Sometimes, I do wish I could be just a regular mare, Drake." She confessed. "I know my duty is to the ponies, and my sister and I are the only alicorns who can rule Equestria and rule over the sun and the moon...it is a great power as well as an immense responsibility." She sighed and took a drink of the coffee. I was somewhat surprised that the princess was opening up like this. Maybe she really was lonely, and just needed a good friend to confide in.

"But you're the princess of the night..." I argued. "The princess of the moon and the stars, and the protector of the dreams of everypony. You're loved and respected by so many..."

"Yes...you are right...but also incorrect, my dearest friend. My subjects respect me for what I am, not who I am. Nopony loves me for my art nor my poetry, and nopony speaks to me as if I am their equal. Most of them only see my power, and judge me because of that. 'Tis that power that separates me from the common pony. 'Twas that power which once drove me to darkness. And it is my lofty position that disallows me from making many true friends...or finding love." As she said the last part, she looked away sadly. I reached across the table and placed my forehooves on hers.

"Don't say that, Luna." I whispered. "I admit that I still see you as a superior in rank and privilege, but you're still one of my best friends." She smiled a little. "I don't judge you because you're a princess. I like you for who you really are. I look at you and I see a...really smart, sophisticated and compassionate mare who has an eye for beauty."

"Really?" Luna asked self-consciously.

"Yep. If you weren't the friendly and caring pony you are, I would tell you. You know how I am." I smiled. Luna smiled back.

"Thank you, Drake." She said. "For being my friend...and my equal." We were silent a moment, and sipped from our mugs. "You know...despite being two thousand years old in body, I am still just an eighteen year old filly in mind and at heart." I grinned.

"You're only as old as you feel." I commented humorously. Luna giggled, then her smile fell away.

"How old are you now, Drake?" She asked.

"Thirty two." I answered. "Feel about as old as an alicorn though." I added.

"Hm. My doctor said that he examined you..."

"He did." I replied.

"And that you had a few minor health concerns..."

"That's what he told me." I stated. Luna was looking at me with concern. I sighed. "My heart, I reckon. Said I had a slight arrhythmia...and hypoglycemia to boot."

"I worry." Luna said, averting her eyes.

"I'll live till I die." I quipped, summing up my belief on the matter. Luna sighed and took a drink of her coffee.

"I don't want you to...die..." She whispered. "You know what it is like to lose ponies you care about, Drake. As do I. For you, it is the tragic reminder of mortality. For me, my dear friend...it is the curse of immortality." Her remark bit into me. Luna and I were much alike. We had both suffered, and we both had come back from terrible things in our past. "To be an alicorn...to live forever...getting close to anypony means remaining young as you watch them age and die." Luna continued.

"I'm sorry...milady..." I whispered. Luna wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I do not wish to lose you, Drake." She said. "You are my best friend...and a heart after my own." I didn't know what to say. A couple of years ago, I was alone, and had no family or friends. Then I had found Dashie, then Budder. I had believed that there was nothing for me but a phrase I'd read in a book somewhere 'the cold, dark wasteland of eternity'. Now suddenly I had a family. I had ponies I loved, who loved me. I never knew that I could be a stallion other ponies loved and respected like this.

"Well..." I finally mused, but couldn't find the words.

She finished the coffee and stood. "Ahem..." She cleared her throat, no doubt pushing back the feelings we had just brought forth with our talk. "I must get back to my duties now unfortunately." I stood, and Princesses Luna walked around the table and embraced me in a warm hug. "Thank you so much, my dearest friend...for your words, and your sentiments."

"Thank you, milady..." I returned. I gave her a squeeze. "I don't think anypony could understand me like you do."

"That is because few ponies have walked through fire and darkness like we." She whispered to me. "Drake..." The next thing the princess of the night said was one of the most graceful and enchanting poems I'd ever heard, and was well fitting for my own life:

" _We have come through the wilderness of despair,_

 _feeling the bite of solitude's icy air_

 _we now warm ourselves after traveling so far_

 _to have discovered just who we are."_

"That was beautiful, Luna." I remarked, ending our long embrace. "Thanks. You need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Likewise, Drake." She said back. "If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to call upon me." She looked back at the door. "I cannot neglect my responsibilities for long. I hope I can see you again before you leave. Perhaps you could join me for a nice dinner, just the two of us..." She was getting back to the basics of flirting now. I had to let her down gently.

"I'm gonna be busy all night with the Gala tomorrow...I really don't think I'll have the time. Maybe a little later when I'm not protecting the country." I said with with a smile.

She looked at me a moment with a look of disappointment, and started to say something, then just smiled. "Very well. I shall hold you to that. You owe me one dinner, do not forget." She flashed me a coy grin. "Farewell for now, my dear friend."

"Don't work too hard, milady." I replied.

"Oh I shall try not to do that." Luna said mischievously. "Good night, Drake."

"Good night, Luna." I nodded with a warm smile. The princess let herself out of my room, and I walked over to one of the couches and fell onto the soft upholstery. "Well...that was interesting..." I muttered to myself. I looked up at the clock, and decided it was time to turn in for the night.

 ** _It was the scene between Drake and Luna that gave me so much trouble. I hope it turned out well in your eyes, readers. I rather liked it. The original was far too deep of an interaction between them, and is best reserved for a later volume. As for the next chapter, it's already written (as in on paper), and I just have to type it out. With everything that's going on, I may have it up a little later this evening, or it may be up tonight or tomorrow, I do not know. If certain possibilities occur in the very near future, I'm just gonna have to put this story on hiatus and go Henry Thoreau for a while. I hope things normalize and I can get the next chapter out soon. Hope and pray, everypony. Until next chapter, thanks for reading._**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 ** _I'm back with chapter six, everypony. I know I said I may not be able to get this one done anytime soon, but I somehow managed to get it typed up in good time, and get it posted before I had to meet my other obligations today. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, loyal readers._**

It was now 3:40PM, and no assassin or terrorist had made a move yet. The Gala had started without incident, wealthy ponies, dignitaries and the like herding in by the dozens while Royal Guards and EBI agents checked their ID's against their invitations, and cross-referencing both against the invitation list. Their thoroughness, which they passed off as routine "can't let any party crashers in" behavior impressed me. They were managing to keep the terrorism threat a secret from the very ponies they were protecting, which made sense, though I doubted that would last very long. Somepony was bound to talk, then the word would spread. But for now, the upper crust of Equestria was blithely unaware of the danger they could be in, and that was good enough for me.

I stood by the drink table, as far as possible from the mob of snooty rich ponies and their boring little problems. I heaved a sigh as I gazed out over the crowd, looking for anypony that seemed suspicious. Insert cynical laugh here. They all looked suspicious. I wondered how many of these businessponies were involved in shady dealings, how many offshore accounts and flat out tax frauds there were in this one gathering. How many of these stallions had mistresses, and how many of the mares had special friends in their poolcolts? How many of these millionaires broke the law on a daily basis? The old saying was true...an uneducated pony will steal from a railroad car, but a pony with a college degree can steal the whole damned railroad.

"Drake...my, it _is_ you! My olllllld classmate, Dragoon Sabre." I turned to see a face I hadn't seen in years.

"Shining Armor." I deadpanned. "How are you? Heard you were still captain of the guard."

"I am! And you know what I heard? I heard a rumor that you were a great detective now or something. I said to myself 'What? Dragoon Sabre a detective?' Huh. Never pegged you to do anything more than swashbuckling and wandering about in the wilderness." He said. Shining hadn't changed a bit. Everything he said still smelled of back-hoofed insults.

"Oh, I _am_ a detective now, Shining...working for Princess Celestia herself too, actually. Remember the Maretanian blood diamond incident?"

"That was you?!" Shining asked in a surprised tone.

"Yup. Wrapped it up in no time. Heheh...they shoulda voted _me_ most likely to succeed, huh?" I smiled. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I'm living in the Crystal Kingdom now...though I still have my fine house here in Canterlot." He stated. "What about you, old boy? You have a nice little log cabin somewhere?"

"Actually, I have a nice three-bedroom in Manehattan." I answered. "Two story...well three if you count the basement, you know?"

"Of course." He said. "Oh, have you met my beautiful wife? Cadence? Oh Cadence, dear?" He called.

"Yes, my love?" A gorgeous pink alicorn in a fancy ballgown answered, trotting over gracefully.

"This is my wife, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Cadence dear, this is an old friend of mine from military academy, Dragoon Sabre.

"Pleased to meet you." She said with a smile that could have melted ice. She looked back at the party. "Oh, sorry, but I am needed, Excuse me, sweetheart." She said.

"Of course, darling." Shining Armor answered. Cadance walked away, leaving Shining smiling widely at me.

"Beautiful wife, Shining." I said. And you snagged a royal, lucky stud. I assume she was the one you were after years ago, eh? Glad you took my advice." I grinned. "I have a good mare too now."

"Oh? Have I met the...lucky filly?"

"Maybe. You know Rainbow Dash, right?"

"Ah yes. She used to be an element of Harmony, right? The pegasus with the rainbow mane?"

"Yup."

"Hm. Good for you, Drake. Oh, how was frontier life? Heard you were on the frontier for a while. Heh. The dust...the heat..."

"Loved it." I interjected. I gave my old rival a smirk. "It's good... _honest_ work. And alot more exciting than sitting in some stuffy old castle, or the boring day-to-day routine of guard duty, I guess. Am I right?" Shining Armor gave me a forced grin.

"Excuse me." He said finally. "I think I should go...assist my lovely wife. Heh...good seeing you again, Drake."

"Yup." I nodded. I watched as he trotted away, puffed up like a peacock as always.

"Oh, you know Shining Armor, sir?" A well-dressed stallion asked, pouring himself a glass of punch.

"Hm? Oh...yeah, he and I went to Canterlot Military Academy together." I answered nanchalantly.

"Marvelous. Have you met his younger sister, Twilight Sparkle? She is the personal student of Princess Celestia herself." He said in a nasally, upperclass tone. How these rich ponies sounded like they were bragging about knowing ponies they'd never met was beyond me.

"Yep. I've met her. Know Twilight personally, actually." I answered.

"Well connected I see. Then you know Princess Mi Amore Cadenza as well?"

"Nah, not really. I only met her a few moments ago." I replied.

"Huh...odd. You say you know Captain Shining Armor as well as Miss Twilight...I thought you must know the Princess too..."

"Well...why would I?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Hum...well she WAS the royal foalsitter to Twilight Sparkle after all. Everypony knows that. Oh well..." With that, the uppity stallion walked away with his drink.

I was now plunged into a new kind of mental state the likes of which I had never felt before. He was seeing Princess Cadence when we were in academy...which meant that Twilight was only about eight...My eye twitched and uneasiness overtook me. When Cadence was his little sister's foalsitter, Shining was...I held it in. I held it all in until I felt like I was going to explode like a volcano. Finally, I could no longer restrain the pressure, and it violently errupted.

"HE'S SCREWING HIS SISTER'S FOALSITTER?!" I screamed. The crowd went silent. Deathly silent. Somewhere, a dropped glass shattered against the cobblestone. All eyes at the gala were upon me. I grinned nervously, and turned to make a quick exit, only to freeze in horror. In front of me was my sister, staring at me with wide, tear-filled eyes. Everytime somepony mentioned anything _remotely_ off-color or lewd, she freaked out. This time, she had heard my outburst, and her mind did...this.

"Um...eheheh..." I chuckled nervously.

"What...did...you...say?!" Budder panted.

"Um...it uhhhh...it's not that bad...um eheheh...I mean...like...Dashie's your foalsitter, so I kind of...am...too?" Budder let out a keening cry and galloped off. I looked back to see a very disapproving herd of wealthy ponies glowering at me, some shaking their heads.

"Uh...heheheh...nothing to worry about, folks..." I choked out. "Juuuust a little technical difficulty. Um...please return to your rich...pony...stuff..." I grinned innocently. "I'm gonna...go away...now." I quickly departed the embarrassing scene, chasing after Budder. I _knew_ that nothing good would come of hanging around with these aristocrats. That Shining Armor...then again, I'd been the idiot that interrupted the gala with my paroxysm. I stopped galloping when I spotted my sister.

Hey...um...sis?" I said nervously, approaching Budder. She sat by a fountain, staring off into the setting sun.

"Ngugh!" She grunted back. I rolled my eyes and trotted up, sitting down beside her. I tried to put my right foreleg around her.

"Hey...uh..."

"Don't freakin' touch me!" She scolded. I instinctively jerked my hoof back.

"Ugh..." I groaned. "I'm really sorry about that, angel." I said. "I didn't mean for you to hear that. I mean...argh...I shouldn't have even said it in the first place."

"But-why-did-you-even-say-thaaat?" Budder implored in one long, whining word.

"Honestly? Heh. Because I'm a dumb old soldier who needs to watch his mouth." I half-joked, putting a foreleg around my sister.

"Ungh. Don't do that again." She replied.

"Alright." I agreed. "Heheh...gotta admit it though...the look on those aristocrats' faces...I bet they've never hear an ' _outrageous display'_ like that before. Hahaha." Budder just gave me an angry look. "Oh damn...I hope Shining Armor didn't hear that...if he did, I'm gona be hearing about it later. Ugh..."

"Can they do anything?" My sister asked. "I mean...to you?"

"Not really...I don't think." I replied. Maybe get all angry about it. If Princess Celestia finds out, she'll probably get onto me for it."

"Eheheh..." Budder chuckled. She looked out into the trees beyond the veranda a few moments. "How much longer do we have to put up...with...all...these...rich..." She was acting strangely now, and as she trailed off, she lay her head on my shoulder.

"Sis, wha.."

"Bub...somepony is in the trees." She whispered quickly. "Yep, snooty old millionaires." She said normally, in a louder voice. I immediately got what she was doing. My brilliant, sneaky little sister...I'd trained her well.

"I know, sis." I said loud enough for an nearby pony to hear. I leaned in close. "It'll be alright though." I said. "Where and how many?" I whispered.

"Hey bubby, wanna hear a joke?" She asked. "Why did the ghost cross the road?"

"Dunno...why?" I asked, already on high alert. Budder leaned in close to my head.

"One pony, wearing black, up in the trees. Uh...one o'clock." She whispered.

"Hahaha!" I exclaimed, scanning the trees covertly with my eyes. "That...that's actually a pretty good one." Bingo. Up in the branches of an oak tree twenty yards away, a figure crouched low, obviously scoping out either us or the area. You were almost good enough, my friend. I stood and stretched, keeping the intruder in my peripheral vision without being obvious.

"I'm very proud of you, by the way." I said with a smile. Budder squeaked as she grinned brightly. Suddenly, back at the gala, trumpets sounded. No...bad timing, princess. Right when I was about to take up tree-climbing, too. I saw the pony in the tree do an incredible spinning jump to another branch, then disappear into the shadows of the forest.

"Damnit..." I muttered. "Spiderpony's on the move, let's go!"

"Spider...pony?"

"Nevermind." I stated, my mind elsewhere. "We gotta go save the princess. Good eyes though." I added as we rushed back toward the gala, where I knew the assassin was about to strike. I just hoped we would get there in time.

 ** _It appears that the villains are already out in force. Will Drake and Budder stop the assassin before he strikes? And what more does the terror group have up their sleeve for the gala? I will attempt to get the next chapter up, maybe sometime late tonight or sometime tomorrow afternoon. So as always, my loyal readers, please leave your reviews or shoot me a PM with questions or comments. Until next chapter, as always, thanks for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 _ **Hey everypony. I'm back with chapter 7. I didn't really expect to be able to get this one up, with everything going on, and it being a friday and all. I never have the time to work on my stories during the weekend, so with a little downtime, I thought it would be a pleasant surprise to all of my readers (the punchline being 'all') to get chapter seven up, and somewhat finish this little scene out before I take the weekend off. All of the stuff going on in my life didn't turn out as bad as I had feared, so I'm probably gonna be able to keep writing. Anyway, here's chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**_

"I am happy to see all of you in attendance." Princess Celestia announced to the party goers as Budder and I pushed our way through the throng of ponies, trying to get to the front of the crowd. "And I am proud to say that this year's Gala shall be one to remember!"

"You can bet on _that_..." I muttered, finally managing to get between the crowd and the princess. I quickly looked toward the small grove of trees by the promenade, my eyes scanning every branch, every shadow. Finally, I spotted the mysterious pony atop a tall column. He was crouched down, hood over his head, his cape gently billowing in the breeze as he stooped there, as still as a statue. Suddenly he sprang into motion with a speed and precision that caught me off guard. He actually leaped from the pillar, landing gracefully and dramatically on a serving table. From his skill, I thought he must be a pegasus until he threw back his cloak, revealing a dark gray earth pony stallion wearing a wide leather belt supporting two braces of daggers. On his face was a cold, emotionless expression. He pulled one of the long knives from his belt, and spun it expertly in his hoof.

"Celestia!" I yelled. The princess snapped into high alert herself. The assassin let fly the dagger. "DUCK!" I hollered. Celestia aptly dodged the dagger, the weapon bouncing off the stone wall behind her. Two guards charged the attacker, who dove off the table, sending a roundhouse kick into one guard, incapacitating him. I watched the other guard thrust forward with his lance. The assassin dodged the thrust, seized the shaft of the spear, and spun along the handle until he had reached the guard, where he had him knocked out in two blows. Astoundingly, all of this took place in only a few seconds.

Bolting into action, I ran to where a waiter stood stock-still, shocked and frozen by the unfolding scene, holding a silver tea service in his hoof. As the assassin pony raised his right foreleg toward Princess Celestia, I saw that he had a small crossbow strapped to his wrist. I grabbed the silver teapot, and hoped that aim would be true. I hurled the teapot toward Celestia, just as the stallion fired his weapon. Fortunately, I had timed the tea just right, and the projectile struck the silver pot, embedding in the container, which fell to the cobblestone floor at the princess' hooves harmlessly.

"You lose!" I called. "Give up now!" Four guards rushed the pony. He let out an angry growl, and hopped effortlessly onto a table, then bounded off of a statue, then onto a column as if he were made of elastic. "Hey! Get back here you damned spider-monkey!" I shouted. I grabbed the silver serving platter from the hapless waiter, and charged toward the fleeing assassin. Finding myself under him as he jumped toward a nearby tree branch, I threw the round platter like a discus. The heavy metal tray struck the would-be killer in the head, stunning him. He fell to the ground, no doubt breaking a few somethings as he landed. I trotted over and stood over his battered, groaning form.

"Sorry, you forgot to RSVIP." I stated. Budder moved up beside me.

"That was totally awesome." She grinned. "All of it..." Her smile faded. "Except for that last thing you said. That was just...bad."

"Heheh..."

"Alright, take this stallion to the dungeon, and fetch a doctor." Shining Armor ordered, finally taking charge of the scene. "I want him questioned as soon as possible." Two guards grabbed the injured assassin, and started dragging him away.

"Hold up, fellas..." I stated. The guards stopped, and Shining gave me a confused look. I reached down and unbuckled the two straps holding the crossbow to the stallion's wrist. I looked the weapon over for a few seconds, impressed with its design. I held it up to Shining as the assassin was finally taken away.

"War trophy." I said with a grin. My old rival rolled his eyes. "Here sis," I continued, tossing the weapon to Budder. "New toy. Figure out how to use it, and it's all yours. You know how I am with crossbows, angel." She smiled happily, looking her new weapon over.

"Ah, you haven't changed a bit, Drake." Shining said, a hint of obvious sarcasm to his voice.

"Gets the job done though, right?" I retorted smugly.

"I appreciate you...ahem...attempt at assisting us, Drake." Shining Armor stated. "But you are not a Royal Guard, and have little to no authority here. You would do well to remember that." I narrowed my eyes.

"Um...I'm gonna take this up to my room and go for a walk, bubby..." My sister interjected nervously.

"Good idea, angel." I replied. "See you in a bit." I never broke eye contact with the Captain as I spoke.

"I will not have Princess Celestia harmed." He said irritably. "Nor anypony else here for that matter...just because of a loose cannon cavalry lieutenant who can't control his actions...or outbursts."

"Heheh..." I chuckled dryly, trying to bite my tongue. "looks like I just did your job at protecting _our_ princess." I stated, giving the well-groomed aristocrat a cynical look. I noticed that several guards had moved up behind Shining, but obviously to watch instead of to assist him. Likewise, in my peripheral vision, I saw a few regular army officers standing in the crowd behind me. Wonderful, it was like a schoolyard brawl between rival clicks. Now all we needed was somepony yelling 'Fight, fight, fight'.

"Where were you when all of this was going on? Where were your guards? Would it kill you to say...thanks?" I said haughtily.

"The princess was in good hooves! Your...uncouth manner of doing things is out of place here in Canterlot, where we try to act _civilized_. And it is out of line. _You_ are out of line... _lieutenant_."

"OHO! Pulling rank now, are we? I returned. He glowered angrily at me. "Well...sir, you can shove that right up your ass, cause when it comes to rank, at least I didn't buy mine. Oops, did I say that out loud? You know how...unsophisticated and ignorant us _combat_ officers can be." I heard a chorus of 'Oooo's' from behind me. Shining clenched his teeth.

"Drake, you common thug, I have the right mind to..."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Princess Celestia stated seriously, stepping I between us. The crowd immediately dispersed. "You two must cease this fighting at once. We are all allies, after all." She advised. "Lieutenant Drake is here, under my personal request, to provide security, Shining Armor. The same as you. He has done well at his duty, and saved my life, apprehending a dangerous assassin in the process." She looked down at me. "Thank you so very much, Drake. I am grateful for what you did. Your quick action saved me, and prevented a terrible tragedy from befalling Equestria. It does not matter how...unorthodox your methods may have been." The last comment was directed sidelong at Shining Armor, who cringed like a scolded foal.

"I am sorry, Your Highness." He said, his head hung low.

"It is quite alright, Captain." The princess spoke. "Lieutenant Drake here _does_ have a tendency to say rather...off-color things, and should do well to remember that by being under my direct supervision, he in a way represents _me_." I now felt myself blushing in indignity. "But I am certain the good lieutenant shall keep his outbursts to a minimum for the rest of the Gala."

"Yes...I mean I will, Your Highness." I said contritely.

"Good." Celestia said. "You are two of the best military officers in Equestria. You should learn to work together and combine your talents instead of bickering."

"Yes, Your Highness..." We both said like schoolcolts. Celestia smiled and walked away gracefully, an entourage of guards and E.B.I. Agents with her. Shining Armor and I stood in place a few moments, neither of us sure of what to say.

"Okay..." I finally sighed.

"Right then..." He grumbled back.

"I think I'll...get back to my duty." I offered.

"Yes...you do that." He replied. "As will I."

"Shining." I nodded.

"Drake." He said back. I started to turn. "Oh, and just so you know...I have my eye on you, old boy." He stated. I sighed. Just let it go, already. I turned away from him, and walked away. I figured I'd might as well go check on my sister. She was probably worried about me.

 _ **Fun little chapter, eh? What did you all think about the Assassin's Creed pony? That was the idea of my little girl, ShadowBudder239. She came up with the idea of having a pony based on a character from the game, and when I began writing this volume, I stuck it in there. And what of Drake ad Shining having their little moment there? If Celestia hadn't broken them up, it would've probably turned into a brawl. Heheheh. Send me reviews or PM's, and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'll probably have the next chapter up Sunday night or Monday afternoon, as these things go. Until then, thanks for reading, everypony!**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 _ **Hey everypony. I've finally returned with chapter eight. If you're all wondering why I don't write on weekends, it's because it's Drake and Budder time. I save all my writing for the weekdays when I don't have much to do but run the museum and be bored. Oh, and running the museum means dusting a bit, turning on the lights, opening the door, and sitting around writing, watching TV and the like until somebody comes in heheheh. Anyway, this chapter is mostly thanks to ShadowBudder239, the real-life Budder to my real-life Drake. I hope you all enjoy this one. It now being about 4 years into the timeline of the show (which has progressed along a different tangent, thanks to the events in Volume 3), you're about to see another cameo appearance. Please review, and savor the guest appearance, everypony!**_

I knocked on the door of my little sister's suite in the Royal Palace. After several seconds of no answer from inside, I knocked again and called her name. Still no sound. I cautiously turned the knob and entered the room. I looked around, but Budder was nowhere to be seen. Fortunately, she'd left me some breadcrumbs to follow. On the bed was the crossbow device, and underneath the weapon was a small note written on the fine paper that came with the rooms. I picked up the letter and read:

 _'Hey Drake, in case I'm not back before you find this, I went for a walk in the Royal Forest. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Love you! -Budder'_

"Ugh...angel..." I groaned. "You know better...terrorists and assassins and stuff everywhere..." I tossed the note back onto the bed and went off in search of my sister.

 _ **Budder's POV, Taken from her autobiography**_

I had to get away from the Gala for a while. I had to take a break from the big crowd and all of the rich ponies that seemed to judge and insult you constantly while they were talking to you. Drake taking out the assassin was the only good thing that had happened the whole evening. The rest of the time, I had been bored and annoyed with the ponies at the Gala. They were all so...obnoxious. The thing with Drake and that guard was kind of the final straw for me. I went up to my room, and wrote a note for my brother in case he came looking for me. I sat it under the cool crossbow he'd taken off of the badpony, and took off to the Royal Forest for a walk.

I trotted down the narrow path through the trees in the dark forest. Nearly all of the trees were old, some hundreds of years old, their gnarly roots and twisted branches a sign of their age. I loved it. Why wouldn't I? It was a creepy old forest...at night. I just wished that I had brought some of my paranormal detection equipment. This looked like the perfect place to look for ghosts. As I went deeper into the woods, my mind wandered to something else.

As I walked, I started wondering if my brother had gotten in trouble with that Royal Guard guy he was arguing with. I hoped that he hadn't, and I started feeling bad for leaving him like that. Drake was everything to me. He was like not only a brother, but a teacher, dad and best friend all rolled into one big ball of awesome. The only reason I had walked away like I did was that I was afraid of getting Drake into worse trouble. I couldn't stand for _anypony_ to mess with my brother, and that Shining Armor dude was pushing all of my buttons. Right when I was about to tell him off, I let my common sense take over for once, and I just walked off, and left the snooty guard pony in Drake's hooves. I hoped Drake had won in the end...

I thought I heard something, off to my right in the trees. I looked around, and started creeping toward the direction I'd heard the sound. I pushed through a bunch of branches and vines on the edge of the path, trying to keep from getting snagged, or more like trying to keep myself from getting grounded for tearing up my fancy dress. Somehow, I still ended up getting tangled in a vine that grew from the ground to a tree branch overhead, and probably grew there just to keep me from going forward.

"Gah...get...off!" I whispered. With a really strong push, the vine finally snapped, and I fell forward into a clearing in the forest. After I got myself together a bit, I took one look around at the clearing and froze.

A unicorn mare, her coat almost the exact color of mine, with a red and yellow mane and tail was standing in the middle of the clearing staring at me like I had just interrupted something important. Around the unicorn was a circle of pillar candles, and in front of her was a large, opened book. There was no reason for somepony to be out in the forest reading a book at this time of night. She was obviously up to something, and It took me all of about three seconds to figure out what was going on.

"Oh crap..." I said. I looked around, trying to work out how to get out of this situation. I gave the unicorn a nice try at a friendly grin. "Heheh...Oh hey...um..."

"Hey yourself..." The unicorn mare replied in a cocky voice. "I didn't expect an audience."

"Um...eheh...an audience to...what?" I asked, starting to get worried that I might have walked into something more than I could handle. The mare gave me an evil smile.

"To the destruction of Canterlot and the death of Celestia, of course." She stated, sounding way too calm about it.

"Yeaahhh...heheheh...oh crap..." I said. I took a step backwards, getting ready to make a run for it. The unicorn's horn began to glow, and I felt the ground under me starting to get soft. I tried to walk, but the dirt was turning into muck, and my shoes were trapped in it. I struggled to get out as the red and yellow-maned unicorn started walking toward me. No matter how much I pulled, I couldn't get out, and I ended up sunk up to my knees. The ground became solid again, and I looked up to see the mare standing close to me.

"Like my little trap?" She asked, smiling like she was proud or something. "I've been working on spells to control nature, and I think I really have it down. Oh...if you think _this_ is good..." She narrowed her blue eyes and chuckled.

"Don't kill me..." I gasped. As soon as I said it, I felt stupid and foalish for acting so scared.

"What? I'm not gonna kill you, sweetie. I'm not really in the biz of killing little kids. Well...to be fair, I aught ta' say that I'm not gonna do it _personally_. But...yeah, you are gonna have to die, just like everypony else in Canterlot." She must have seen the look on my face. "I knooow, right? It's such a bummer..."

"Why?!" I demanded. "Why are you tryin' to kill everypony?!"

"Why? WHY?!" The unicorn repeated angrily. "I'll tell you why, you nosy little brat. I finally get to bring down that Queen Bitch Celestia! I was her star student, and she totally screwed me out of it. I could have been a princess, and she screwed me out of that. You know what it's like to be stuck in human high-school for three years? It's a nightmare, okay?"

"Wha..." I asked, confused.

"Just never mind..." She said. "Point is, I'm about to take out Celestia, Canterlot, and hopefully as much of Equestria as I can." She looked away. "And when I'm done here, I'm gonna make it my personal business to kill that nerdy...stupid little nobody Twilight Sparkle..."

"You're doing all this...just to get revenge?" I squeaked, still trying to work my legs free from the magical quicksand trap.

"No, I'm actually getting paid really well to do all this." She replied. "Revenge is an added little bonus. Really, it was part of the reason I agreed to take this little job." She grinned. "Nopony can say that Sunset Shimmer doesn't have her priorities straight, huh?" With that, this Sunset Shimmer trotted back to her circle of candles, and her horn began to glow as she read aloud from the book.

"Oh crap...oh crap!" I gasped. I was starting to panic. "Bubby! Drake, help!" I called.

"Nopony can hear you." Shimmer said calmly. I felt the ground get softer, and I sank a little deeper before it hardened again. "And nopony's gonna help you. Now shut up, or I'll bury you there." She added. I whimpered, and stopped calling out for help. I was way beyond scared now. This unicorn was seriously about to murder everypoy in Canterlot, including Drake. I felt tears fill my eyes. I had no idea how she planned on doing it, but I knew she could. I closed my eyes, and called in my mind for my brother.

"Arise, my pets." Shimmer finally said. My eyes shot open. Pets? "Arise now, and do my bidding. Kill all the ponies. Kill the princess. Kill everypony. Oh, and kill this little pest here too. Destroy everything. NOW!" There was a loud creaking and groaning sound from the forest. I started shaking and couldn't stop. The sound was so much like the old house that turned out to be alive. Alive and evil. I watched Sunset Shimmer walk out of the circle of candles, and trot up to me. She stopped, and gave me a smart-alecky grin that made me want to deck her.

"See ya then." Shimmer said. "Or maybe not...whatevs. Nice dress by the way. Could do without the choker. _Love_ the shoes. Anyway...Ciao!" With that, the unicorn just walked off, leaving me alone in the clearing. I heard the creaking sound again, and even though there was no wind, the branches of the trees seemed to be moving, and the leaves were rustling.

"Bubbyyyyy..." I called in a low voice. I took a deep breath. The forest didn't feel right anymore. It felt oppressive and evil, and I felt like hundreds of eyes were watching me. I started trying to work my legs free, which was easier for my forelegs, and I managed to work them out, but ended up pushing them back down again. Because of those stupid deathtrap shoes, my hindlegs were stuck and there as no getting them out. All I was doing was churning up the mud under my forehooves. I looked around at the trees again, and whimpered. "This isn't good...oh crap..."

 _ **Uh-oh...looks like Budder is in deep trouble...no pun intended. What's gonna happen next? Will Drake find his sister before Sunset Shimmer's evil spell does...whatever it's going to do?And what did Sunset mean when she said 'Pets'? You will find out in the next chapter, I promise. Did you all like Sunset Shimmer's appearance? I've been wanting to write her in a story forever now. Remember that the storyline is changed now because of volume 3...so Sunset Shimmer doesn't steal the crown and cause the events of Equestria Girls. No...she has something worse planned now. I look forward to hearing your comments about the inclusion of her character, and I'm sure you can't wait for more. I will attempt to have chapter 9 up this evening or later tonight if nothing goes awry. So until next chapter, thanks for reading, everypony!**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 _ **Hey everypony. I'm back with chapter 9. I assumed this one wouldn't be up until later, but it didn't take long at all to get this one typed out and posted. Maybe I'll try for three chapters today. The action really starts to pick up in this chapter, as does the weirdness. But that's a given. Wherever Drake and Budder go, weird stuff is bound to happen. So let's get on with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, loyal readers. Please review.**_

I moved through the Royal Forest, searching for my sister. As I walked deeper in, I noticed something odd. For some strange reason, the atmosphere seemed to have changed. It felt thicker and heavier, and I was on guard. Something wasn't quite right. I slid my saber from its scabbard and halted a moment, looking around at the dark forest.

"Sis?!" I called. "Hey Budder, where you at?!" I sighed. Where could she have wandered off to? I hoped she wasn't in trouble. I thought back to the blood diamond case, where I had located the diamond thieves because my sister had been pnoy-napped. Then there was the Hell-house, where Budder had fell through a trapdoor and nearly died, but had found the key to defeating the curse. Then there was the haunted mine case, and the time she had walked right into a weapons-smuggling operation. Literally...as in we were in a restaurant, and she went to use the restroom, got the wrong door, and walked right into a backroom full of illegal weapons and gangsters. Somehow, my little sister always managed to find herself right in the middle of trouble. _Stop thinking, Drake. She just went for a walk. You're worrying again._

I paused when I heard what sounded like the strained groaning creak of many trees. I glanced up at the branches over me, and noticed that there was no wind to explain the sound. I looked around the forest questioningly for a source to the noise. There was another long creak from deeper in the woods. It almost reminded me of the cursed old house we had to contend with once, which didn't do much to put my mind at ease.

"That...can't be good..." I muttered. "Budder?! Come on, angel...where are you?!" I picked up my pace until I was moving at a fairly quick trot, moving deeper into the forest, looking for any sign of Budder, or danger. Finally, on the ground I spotted a broken twig. Aha! Further along was a hoof print the size of my sister's. I was on the right track...

"Yeep!" A female voice cried out. I looked up to see a unicorn mare the same color as my sister, but with a yellow and red-striped mane. She held a large book under one foreleg, and was staring at me like a foal caught with her hoof in the cookie jar.

"Who are you?" I asked, not remembering her from the Gala.

"Uummmmm...nopony." She replied before quickly turning and galloping off in the opposite direction.

"Hey you!" I called, charging after her. "Get back here!"

"No way!" She yelled back. I could see a faint glow coming from her head, and a vine suddenly whipped down at me. I swung my saber and sliced through it.

"Halt! Stop!" I commanded. Whoever this unicorn was, I had to catch her. For all I knew, she could be an assassin...or worse, she could have pony-napped Budder or something. A large dead branch flew at me from nowhere. Unable to dodge it, I was struck head-on and knocked head-over-hooves and knocked senseless for a few moments. I stood, my head sore from the attack. I rubbed my muzzle, which I was sure had to be bleeding, and looked for the unicorn mare. She had gotten away.

"Damnit..." I growled. "Using magic...ya damned cheater. Stupid unicorn bitch..." The trees groaned again, and I heard what sounded like wood snapping, something I knew could not bode well. Then, I heard a new sound.

"Draaaaake!" Budder's voice called. "Bubby, please!" My heart skipped a beat, and I galloped madly toward the sound of her panicked voice. I soon broke through the dense forest and into a clearingwhere I skidded to a sudden stop.

My sister was in the clearing, struggling to escape from what I assumed was a pool of mud. Around the clearing, most of the trees were twisting and swaying as if they were in a heavy wind. As they contorted themselves, the trees groaned and squeaked, the source of the bizarre noise I had been hearing. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew one thing...I had to get Budder and get the Hell out of there...quick.

"Sis!" I called out. She looked up and spotted me.

"Drake! Get me outta here!" She cried frantically.

"I'm coming, sis!" I shouted over the sound of the trees, running to Budder's aid. She thrashed in the knee-deep mud, trying to pull her legs free. "Gimme your hoof." I said, holding out my right forehoof.

"I...I can't..." She whimpered defeatedly.

"Yes...you can, Budder." I shot back. "You can do this." As she started working free, My gaze shot past Budder to the trees on the edge of the clearing, and my eyes grew large. "Y...yeah...um...you can do it...and you'd better do it quick."

"Wh...why?" Budder quaked. The trees behind her were beginning to pull their own roots from the ground, their long branches twisting like macabre wooden arms.

"I...I don't wanna alarm you, sis..." I said in a low voice, trying to swallow my own fear down deep. "...but we gotta get outta here...now!" She looked back at the trees, uprooting themselves and stretching their limbs toward us, and let out a panicked squeal. "MOVE SIS!"

Budder clenched her teeth, and tugged her forehooves free from the ground. I grabbed her hooves and pulled, but she was stuck solidly. I pulled even harder as the first of the trees began to approach, turning their full attention on us.

"Sis...your shoes." I grunted, releasing my grip on her hooves. "hurry!" She reached back and fumbled with the knot on her right shoe as the trees stepped toward us, their weight causing tremors in the ground. "Come on...don't wanna rush you angel..." I panted, my heart racing. "...but you gotta hurry...okay?"

"Got it!" Budder exclaimed. She wiggled her right hindleg free from the ribbon, then started working on her left. The ground shook as the trees slowly lumbered (no pun intended) toward us. Budder finally managed to untie the ribbon. I took her forehooves in mine, and pulled as hard as I could. She kicked free from her shoe, and we stumbled back away from the pool just as a huge root-foot stomped down on the spot we had just been.

"RUN!" I yelled as one of the trees swiped down with an arm of branches, reaching for us. I grabbed my saber from the forest floor ad parried the limbs, snapping off more than a few branches. The tree let out a rumbling groan, letting me know that I had pissed it off more than I had actually hurt it. It landed another blow, knocking me on my side. The right side of my face burned, and I was sure I had a fe deep cuts, but there was no time to bleed now. I leaped to my hooves, and galloped to my sister, who had tears in her eyes from seeing me. Yep...I had to be injured.

"Damn!" I cried, pushing my sister away just as another large branch swiped at us. I'd shoved Budder clear, but the tree had torn open a gash in my uniform jacket, and from how it felt, bruised a couple ribs. Not stopping for a second, I ran to my sister. "MOVEMOVEMOVE!" I shouted as we began to run for our lives, dodging the attacking forest. A limb made a lunge for Budder, but only succeeded in tearing the right fishnet sleeve of her dress nearly off. We dashed from the clearing, the trees close behind.

In the depths of the woods, it became apparent that whatever had brought these trees to life back in the clearing unfortunately wasn't restricted to that small area. As we galloped madly toward safety, the trees around us creaked and groaned, a few trying to extract themselves from the earth. Others swatted and grabbed at us as we ran, further tearing at our clothes and manes. A root or vine tried to wrap itself around my left hind leg, but I sliced through it easily, and we kept up our disorderly retreat. Finally, up ahead we could see the end of the woods, and hear the sound of classical music.

We burst from the forest into the Gala at a full gallop. The music stopped playing, and the well-to-do partiers stopped partying. They stared blankly at my sister and I, our manes and tails tangled and full of sticks and leaves, our clothes torn and disheveled, and out faces and bodies covered in mud and scratches, as we ran into the middle of the crowd trying to warn them of the approaching danger.

"The forest is coming!" I announced. "The trees are all alive, and this party is over!"

"My word!" A well-groomed mare exclaimed.

"Indeed! What is all of this about?" A rich stallion asked in disgust.

"I ain't kiddin' around here!" I cried. "Ya'll better clear out before you all go on a camping trip you don't want!"

"WHAT...is the MEANING of this?!" A voice shouted. The crowd parted, and out stepped Shining Armor, followed by four Royal Guards. He stopped in front of us, an angry look on his face. "Drake...what in Celestia's name do you think you're doing?!"

"Shining, listen..." I panted. "Celestia is in danger here..." The guard captain leaned in close and cut me off.

"Of COURSE the princess is in danger, Drake!" He whispered harshly. "That's why there are so many guards here, if you haven't noticed, idiot! And the only reason these guests are enjoying the Gala...or rather _trying_ to...is that they don't _know_ about it!" I was fuming now. I pushed him away hard.

"Shining, you stuck up little twit!" I growled. "If you don't shut the Hell up and listen for once..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, DRAKE!" He exploded. "GUARDS! Take Lieutenant Drake here to a holding cell until he cools off and learns how to behave himself." Two guards stepped toward me, and Budder jumped in between us.

"Don't you dare try to touch my brother." She charged. "You snooty rich idiots are gonna..."

"Step aside, young lady!" Shining ordered.

"But the trees are alive!" She protested, pointing wildly toward the forest and accidentally slinging a gob of mud onto a wealthy mare's ballgown, causing gasps of disapproval from the crowd.

"Yes, of course! Trees are _alive_!" Shining replied angrily. "Place Drake's little sister in the cell with him. I don't want

 _either_ of them ruining this Gala again." The two guards moved up on either side of me militantly.

"Drake?" Budder whimpered as the other two guards positioned themselves beside her. I heaved a sigh, resigned to our situation.

"It's okay, sis..." I gloomed. "Let's go peacefully." I stared into Shining Armor's blue eyes. "It's out of our hooves. The blame can go on _this_ peacock bastard, not me." Shining grunted in derision and walked away as the guards began to escort my sister and I to the royal prison.

 _ **Now Drake and Budder are going to the dungeon, Shining Armor is being an idiot, Sunset Shimmer is still running around somewhere, and there's an army of evil Ents marching on Canterlot. Things can't get much worse, can they? What's going to happen now? I will try to have the next chapter up tonight. Until then, please send me your reviews. Thanks for reading, everypony.**_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 _ **Hey everypony. I was meaning to get this up earlier, but something was wrong with the site that prevented me from doing so. It took me longer than usual to get this one typed out as well, seeing that it's over twice as long as most of the chapters in this story have been so far. But here it is finally, chapter ten, all for your reading pleasure. Enjoy, loyal readers, and please don't forget to drop me a review.**_

"You're making a big mistake here, just to let you know..." I groused as my sister and I were herded into the stone cell.

"Sorry sir, we're under orders." One of the guards stated. Two guards approached, and unfastened my saber belt, while another guard, a female, patted down Budder. She found the small dagger my sister had hidden under her dress, and divested her of the weapon.

"Hey!" Budder protested.

"S'alright...you'll get it back." I said to my sister. "When they let us go." The guards left the cell and shut the door of iron bars with a loud clang. "Hey! I need to speak with Princess Celestia." I called. "One of you tell the princess that..."

"Sorry sir," One of the guards interrupted. "We're under orders."

"Under orders..." I muttered under my breath as the guards marched away, down the hall. "Join the cavalry, boys! There's fewer asinine orders!" I called after them. I let out a loud sigh and dropped down onto the small bed/bench attached to the cell wall. Budder sat down on the stone floor, and leaned back against the iron bars.

"What's gonna happen?" She asked. "Drake?"

"Ugh...any minute now, all Hell's gonna break loose up there." I said. "Then...well, one of two things is gonna happen...one, the forest will attack, and Shining Armor will realize he was being an idiot and release us. Then, we'll do some combat landscaping. Maybe win...probably die...ugh..."

"What about...two?" My sister asked sadly.

"Two? The trees invade, and there's a huge battle. Maybe the combined forces up there can beat the trees...cause...you know...they're still just trees, or maybe the forest of the damned will come destroy Canterlot, the Gala, and this prison with us in it, and we all lose." I explained defeatedly. My sister whined forlornly. "Personally, angel...I don't like our odds. I'd just prefer not to be locked in a damned jail cell when those giant piles of firewood invade." My mind mulled over what I'd just said a few moments. Walking trees...firewood...that's how to beat them. I wondered how long it would take the guards to figure that one out. Then, another question popped into my head, one I'd been meaning to ask.

"So sis..." I began. "I'm assuming that unicorn I saw in the woods is the one who did the spell or whatever to...wake up the trees?"

"The tan unicorn? The one with the ketchup and mustard mane?" Budder asked. I nodded. "Yeah, she's the one that trapped me in the mud and made the trees all evil and crap."

"Mm." I mused, now wondering who the strange unicorn was. Fortunately, my sister had that one covered.

"She said she'd been Celestia's student once, and that she was getting paid to do all this. She was also going on about getting revenge on Princess Celesta, and on Dashie's friend Twilight."

"She said that?" I asked, now feeling concerned for Dashie, and for Ponyville.

"Yeah, when she wasn't being all bratty." Budder replied.

"Damnit...I wish Dashie was here..." I said forlornly, sounding almost like a pouting foal.

"Awww...me too. Budder said sadly. She stood and moved across the cell to the bed, where she sat beside me. I heard her whimper, and looked to see tears in her eyes.

"What?" I implored. "What's wrong?"

"You're hurt." She whined. My little sister bunched up part of her dress and used it to dab gently at my right cheek. When the material touched my wound, I hissed in pain, and Budder recoiled a moment and whimpered again.

"It's okay." I whispered. She dabbed at the scratches on my face a few more times, then kissed my cheek. "Thanks." I said with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile, despite my situation.

"For what?" Budder questioned.

"Heh...for always taking care of me." I shrugged. My sister hugged me.

"Somepony has to." She replied.

"Heheh." I chuckled lightly. "I love you, sis." I said.

"I love you too, bubby." She said gently. There was a thunderous boom from above us, then we felt the earth shake. From the Gala, we could hear the distant screams of panicked partiers, and more thuds that shook our cell. Budder hugged me tightly.

"Welp...it's started..." I sighed. "Ugh...this assignment's been a disaster."A loud boom shook our prison, and I could only assume that one of the trees had fallen over or had been knocked out of commission. It sounded like a full-on battle was raging above at the Gala, and here we were, unable to do anything but sit and wait.

We heard and felt a couple more concussions, and the door at the end of the hall sounded like it had been violently torn off of its hinges. The battle was getting closer. I hugged my little sister close, wondering what was going to be coming down the hall. What we saw next made us both do a double-take. A young sapling, maybe four or five feet tall was moving at a comical, fast hobbling gait past our cell, running as fast as its small roots could carry it, all the while making a high-pitched chittering sound. Suddenly, a burst of energy shot past the bars of our prison cell, and the sapling was burned to charcoal. It fell to the floor a black, smoldering twig.

"Drake!" A familiar voice called.

"Here!" I called back. "We're in here!" Seconds later, Shining Armor was standing on the other side of the bars.

"Stand clear, you two." He stated, charging his horn. A small blast of energy destroyed the lock, and Shining threw open the cell door. "Come on, I need your help." He said. "And I don't want to hear it, Drake."

"Hear what?" I asked, playing dumb. He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh...that I overreacted..." He replied in a low tone.

"Hum..." I voiced, siting down in the middle of the small cell's floor. He growled.

"Okay...that I was a bit foalish and maybe I was a little too hard on you."

"Oh." I simply stated with indifference, pretending to examine my right hoof for imperfections. Shining Armor sighed, and tossed my saber belt and my sister's dagger into the cell.

"Fine. You were right and I was wrong. And...I was being an intolerable jackass, and I'm sorry, okay?"

"Good enough for me." I shrugged, putting on my beloved saber as my sister slid her dagger back into place. "Alright, we're with you. Let's go."

The three of us quickly made our way down the hall, ready to do battle against Sunset Shimmer's army of walking trees. We passed by the door to the armory, and I stopped. Shining Armor gave me a puzzled look as I dashed into the room of weapons. I quickly returned, laden with new instruments of destruction.

"Drake, what in Equestria..." Shining began. I cut him off by tossing him a great broad axe. I handed my sister another, smaller axe and a quiver of arrows. Over my shoulder, I slung another quiver full of arrows and in my right hoof was a longbow I had requisitioned from the room. I took off toward the stairs with my sister and the Captain of the Guard close behind. We galloped up the stairs, and down the short hall toward the exit, and burst out into the open, and into the middle of what, in my opinion, was the strangest battle in history.

Trees, like the ones that had attacked my sister and I, were stomping around the courtyard, swatting at partygoers and soldiers, or battering their limbs and trunks into the stone buildings. Eve more bizarre were the smaller trees, bushes and saplings running around clumsily, chasing wealthy ponies, being chased by guards, or being burnt to embers by unicorn soldiers. A small bush dove onto a well-dressed mare, who promptly fainted, fell backwards, and turned over the dessert table. A small daisy ran up to us on its tiny roots, and I brought a hoof down onto the flower, crushing it. Wonderbolts flew in dynamic formations around the larger trees, who swatted at them like flies. In a word...chaos.

"Well Drake?" Shining Armor sighed. "Plan?" I flashed him a grin

"Heh. While you were learning how to properly serve tea, I was in the wilderness cuttin' firewood.." I said.

"Whatever, Drake..." He groaned. "What are we going to do?"

"Like I said...we're gonna cut firewood. Trust me." I said enthusiastically. I charged into the thick of battle with Budder close behind. "Shining! Have at 'em!" I called back. Shining Armor growled and dove onto the bush that had attacked the mare earlier, hacking away with his axe.

A three-meter tall poplar tree ran at Budder. It took a swing at my sister, but she dodged the branches, and swung her axe. The branchy arm of the tree snapped off and fell to the ground. She then swung the axe again, and the tree fell to the ground. Pulling her weapon from the tree, she walked to just under its face-holes, and brought the axe down again and again until she had cut through the trunk.

"Whoo!" She exclaimed proudly. "Uh-huh! I'm the B to the U to the D-D-E-R, ain't no other pony cut you down like Budder!"

"SIS!" I called. "Now's not the time to use that!" She grinned sheepishly, and we ran through the melee, past a dumbfounded waiter, and dove behind a table just as a dogwood threw a chair at us. Panting, I took stock of our surroundings. On the table above us were a dozen metal canisters stacked into a pyramid. Eyeing them with a sudden hopeful idea, I grabbed one of the cans and held it up.

"Hey!" I called to the frightened waiter, the same one who had supplied me with the teapot during the assassination attempt, "What's in these cans, Jeeves?"

"Um...oh...jelled fuel...for the soup warmers." He answered. I grinned.

"Good. Oh, pan that palm." I said.

"Pardon?" He replied. He looked back to see a small palm tree hobbling toward him. "Oh!" He gasped. He swung the serving tray he was holding, and knocked the palm flat, removing most of its leaves with the blow.

"Sis, grab those napkins." I ordered. Budder nodded and reached onto the table, grabbing a stack of cloth napkins, either ivory or antique white in color, and sat them down next to me. "And a spoon." I added, popping open the first can of jelled cooking fuel. This just might work. "Here angel," I said, handing the open containers to her. "Spoon some of this into each napkin, wrap it up and give it to me, quay?" She soon had the first bundle finished and handed it over to me. I promptly plunged an arrow through it. "Not gonna be too accurate, but those things are big as a house. It should work." I muttered. "Alright, make me some more, okay?"

"Kay." Budder replied, already finished with the second bundle of flammable goo. I nocked the arrow on the bowstring, took a deep breath and stood. A large maple was fifteen yards away, trying to wrench a pillar from the promenade floor. I stuck the bundle to a lit candle on the table, and it immediately ignited. I drew back the bow, took aim, and fired. The firebomb arrow struck the tree, the flaming fuel splattering on it's bark hide. I pulled another arrow, and speared a bundle of the fuel Budder had placed on the ground near me, lit it, nocked it, and let it fly.

With two gobs of burning liquid on its trunk, the tree began to catch fire. It groaned, and began to swat and bat at the air as the flames consumed it. I grinned at my work, waiting for the monster to collapse in a pile of kindling. Suddenly, the tree monster turned and spotted me. It stopped waving its branches, and the two eye-holes in its rough trunk narrowed balefully. The tree let out a trumpeting sound.

"Oh...shit..." I croaked. I quickly speared another firebomb, lit the bundle, and fired it from the bow, just as the tree began to stomp toward us. My arrow struck the tree in the middle of the depressions that formed its face. The rampaging maple stopped as its face was covered in fire. It groaned and pitched forward, falling to the ground in flames. Unfortunately, as it fell, it also knocked over the table, the candle rolling across the cobblestone floor before finally going out.

"How many bundles we have left?" I called, scanning the immediate area, my mind working on another plan.

"Uhhh...nine." Budder answered.

"Right. Grab 'em." I said. I turned to the waiter as we started to move. "You! Find a place to hide. Now!" He shook his head and galloped away. Suddenly, a pegasus in a blue and gold flight suit hit the ground nearby. We ran to help, just in time for the pegasus mare with a fiery orange mane and tail to stand and angrily shake off her fall.

"Gahh...haven't hit the ground in years..." She growled.

"You alright?" I pressed. She turned and looked me up and down.

"Yeah." She stated roughly. "No problem." I had an idea.

"Wait. Listen, uhhh..."

"Spitfire, Wonderbolt Commander," She said.

"Okay Spitfire, Lieutenant Drake, 12th Cavalry." I nodded. She nodded back. "Take these firebombs." I took the incendiaries from Budder and handed them to Spitfire. "Drop 'em on those leafy bastards, and I'll take care of the rest." I grinned. The Wonderbolt commander smiled evilly once she'd figured out my plan.

"Alright, just leave it to me! Light 'em up, Lieutenant!" Spitfire exclaimed energetically. She clutched the bombs as she shot off into the air.

"Bub...those were the only firestarters." Budder said apprehensively. "How are we gonna beat the trees now?" I chuckled.

"Spirits." I replied.

"Ghosts?" My sister asked in confusion.

"Nope...different kind of spirits." I answered, looking around for what I needed. Aha! A cart of adult beverages, just what the doctor ordered. I galloped over and grabbed a bottle of rum and two bottles of expensive and potent bourbon whiskey. "Come on, I'll show you." I explained. "Oh, and grab more napkins!" Budder took another stack of the fancy napkins and followed me a short distance across the Gala grounds, until I had to stop and behold a strange sight.

A stallion was sitting woozily beside a small pond at the edge of a building. He held a bottle of liquor in one hoof, purposefully throwing wooden folding chairs into the water with the other. Around him were two empty brandy bottles. In the heat of battle, I just had to stop and ask him the question that begged to be asked.

"What the Hell are you _doing_?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh whaw I dooo..." He slurred, waving the half-empty bottle. "Thish ships gooooooin dowwwn!" He explained philosophically. "Goota goin a saaave da passengerrrrs..."

"Gimme that you drunkard!" I yelled, taking his liquid courage. I shoved a napkin down the neck of the glass bottle as I began to gallop for the larger trees. Above, I spotted Spitfire, and the Wonderbolt apparently noticed me, as she did a loop, then dove toward the nearest tree-beast. I watched as she loosed two of the firebombs before shooting upwards. Her aim was good, and the flammable gel spattered on the rampaging tree. Now was my chance. I held up the bottle I'd prepared and started to light the napkin, only to find that I had forgotten an important step in my plan...something to light it with.

"Here ya go, pardner." A voice said. I turned to see an older stallion wearing a western-style suit and expensive white cowpony hat standing beside me. He had a handlebar mustache, underneath which was a cocky grin. He held up a gold-plated lighter in his right hoof and lit it.

"Thanks, sir." I said gratefully, lighting the moltov on his lighter. I pulled back and threw the flaming rum onto the tree, where it promptly shattered, the combination of flammable substances causing the tree to erupt in a ball of fire.

"Yeeeehaaawww! I think I'll join ya!" The stallion exclaimed. He held up a bottle of his own, took a cloth from my sister, and made a firebomb of his own. Spitfire bombed another tree with gelled alcohol, and the stallion quickly lit his cocktail and hurled it at the monster. The bottle exploded, lighting the tree like kindling. "Hooo doggey! I ain't had this much fun since I's a foal back on the ranch! Name's Biiiiig Tex by the way."

"Drake." I replied. "Good to meet ya, Big Tex!" Finally a rich pony that broke the mold. Grinning widely at the flaming chaos, Budder handed us each a bottle of liquor with a rag stuffed down the neck. The two burning trees staggered into each other and fell, crushing and igniting several smaller trees and bushes beneath them. Another huge tree, a large angry fir tree shambled toward us.

"Well Sweet Gorgea Pine!" Big Tex hollered. "I got this 'un, Drake!" He lit his bomb. "Don't need no oil on that!" He threw his flaming bottle onto the fir. Fire quickly consumed the tree, spreading all over the coniferous creature. "Pine sap's the best fire starter there is!" He guffawed, enjoying the fracas way too much.

"Where you from, Big Tex?" I asked "Gravelston?"

"HECK no!" He shot back. "C'rallus! A big oak stomped in from our right, but Spitfire doused it with a couple satchels of alcohol. I lit my moltov on Tex's lighter. "You?"

"This uptight burg, and I got out soon as I could!" I returned with a big grin, hurling the bottle and igniting the oak.

"Yeehaaaw!" Big Tex whooped.

We had created a wall of fire on one entire side of the grounds, completed by Spitfire dropping the last of the bundles of gelled alcohol onto a poplar just as it reached the pile of burning wood. Trees and bushes attempting to get through were set ablaze and destroyed, only adding themselves to the protective wall of fire. Now for the other side.

"Gotta run. You got it from here?" I asked. Big Tex looked back at the rack of liquors.

"You betcha I do!" He grinned.

"Thanks for the help, Big Tex." I called, trotting away.

"Thanks fer a good party, Drake!" He hollered back. "Go git 'em boy! Go git 'em! Hahahaha!" I shook my head as Budder and I hurried to the battle on the east side of the Gala.

" _That_ , sis...was the most awesome rich pony I've ever _met_." I said with a hearty grin.

"That would so be you if you were rich..." Budder commented.

"Heheh...one can hope, right?" I laughed. "Now let's go help Shining do some logging!" I stopped dead, and my smile faded. Ahead was a line of guards and soldiers. Beyond, from out of the forest, an army of trees were arriving at the Gala. "That's...not good..."

 _ **So now Drake, Budder, and the Royal Army of Equestria are facing down an insurmountable force of evil trees. This doesn't look good. How are they going to stop them? Are they going to stop them? Chapter eleven will be up later tonight probably, so keep checking in for more. Until I return with the next chapter, thanks for reading, everypony! -Drake**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 _ **I've returned with chapter eleven, loyal readers, and much more quickly than I'd hoped too. I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far. I know you all can't wait to see what's going to happen, so I won't keep you. Please enjoy the chapter, everypony. Please review.**_

Looking at the approaching horde of trees, my heart dropped. This situation had just gone from bad to worse. I could see that there were at least a dozen of the titan tree monsters, and dozens of smaller trees all advancing in a solid formation. Whether under their own power, or that of the unicorn that had brought them to life, they had apparently stopped attacking piecemeal, one at a time, and had decided to mass their forces and mount a mass assault. Unicorns blasted them with bolts of energy, and guards launched spears and arrows into their wooden hides, but the evil trees kept coming. They were coming, and I was fresh out of fire, and all out of ideas.

"Bubby..." My sister quaked, pressing up against me in fear. I nuzzled her comfortingly and let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright..." I said stoically. "Run. Go hide somewhere, sis."

"No..." She choked out.

"This is it, sis..." I muttered, staring at the approaching horde of arboreal enemies. "Run."

"N...NO!" She exclaimed, obviously fighting tears. "I'm NOT leaving you!" I exhaled sharply and nodded.

"I know." I admitted. I reached to my right side and drew my light cavalry saber, getting a good grasp on the grip of the curved sword, ready to fight to the last. Budder pulled her dagger, and I straightened what was left of my uniform. I looked to my left to see Shining Armor standing beside me, his gaze fixed on the enemy.

"Well Drake?" He asked, all of his high breeding and aristocracy gone from his voice, now replaced with the sound of grim, solid, dignified determination a soldier gets when confronted with what could be his last battle. I nodded.

"Ready to do this, Captain sir?" I muttered.

"Heh. Ready when you are, lieutenant." He replied. "You have my right of line. Nopony I trust more."

"Yessir. I'll watch 'em, Captain." I replied. "Good luck."

"And to you, Drake."

"Budder." I called. My sister and I hurried to the right of the massed body of guards and soldiers. "Stay close. No matter what happens...stay close to me." I ordered her.

"I ain't leaving your side...ever." She replied seriously.

"I love you, Budder." I said.

"I love you, Drake." She whispered. "Best big brother ever."

"Right..." I sighed. I took a deep breath. "Alright! Soldiers! Conserve your arrows! Archers and unicorns to the rear, pikes to the front, swordsponies in the second rank!" I ordered. "That's it boys...keep it tight! Do NOT break formation! Wait until they get to you, then cut 'em down to size. Carve 'em all into splinters!" I yelled, trying to get the troops ready for what was coming. The moment was bittersweet to me. Here I was, once again commanding troops in combat, something I thought I'd never do again, and it felt great in its own way. I couldn't help but feel the exhilaration and anxiety, and the adrenaline rush of this. But then...there was Budder. I felt awful that she was standing beside me in battle, but I had never been prouder of my little sister at the same time. This was the bravest thing she had ever done. At least she was happy knowing we were gonna go down together. Dashie...oh Rainbow Dash...I wished that I could hold her and kiss her one more time. _Stop thinking Drake. It's time for battle now. Time to die in battle._ I don't care what anypony says...dying in battle...now that's euthanasia...it beats dying of old age or falling down the cellar stairs.

"Okay troops..." I announced, pacing at the rear of the line, my saber held high. The trees were upon us. "This is it! Hold! HOLD!" Just as the first tree, a large maple, was about to kick at the soldiers in the front rank, it flew backwards, swelling up as what looked like a bolt of blue lightning surged into it. With a loud boom, the tree exploded, showering us all with splinters and bits of bark.

"ADVANCE NO FURTHER THOU ENCHANTED BEINGS!" A thunderous voice bellowed. I looked up to the roof of a nearby building, and suddenly felt a new surge of hope. Atop the building stood princess Luna, back-lit dramatically by the full moon behind her, she wore an armored breastplate, and a helmet of dark steel. The trees all paused for a moment.

"WE TIRE OF THY DESTRUCTION OF OUR ROYAL CITY! FOR THY HAVOC...NOW YE SHALL FACE THE FULL POWER OF THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!"

"Look, it's Princess Luna!" A guard called.

"The Princess of the Night! We're saved!" A soldier cheered.

The trees began to stomp toward us again, but Luna dove from atop the building, her dark wings outspread. The firelight glinted off of her armor as she halted mid-air, and fired a long burst of powerful magic energy, cutting three of the trees in half with her single attack. Now, the small trees and saplings broke against our line like a wave. Without their larger brethren, they weren't as strong. Their line clashed against ours, meeting the shields of the pikeponies in the front rank. Our formation was pushed back a few steps, then locked in place as the trees met the force of dozens of ponies pushing forward. The line suddenly sprang forward, shoving the small trees back, and the storm of battle broke as the soldiers began hacking and cutting the attacking plants to pieces with their swords, spears and halberds.

Princess Luna flew to and fro, blasting more of the huge trees as we on the ground fought the rest of the invading force. I cut down a rose bush with my saber as Budder bucked a sapling into a table. Three guards teamed up to bring down a four-meter walnut tree, hacking at it with their swords until they felled it. I saw Shining Armor take out a stump with a blast of magic that set it on fire. I saw our opportunity now to take advantage of our position and force.

"Push them back!" I yelled over the din of battle. The soldiers, in one dramatic surge, began to roll over the remaining small trees, saplings and bushes like a flood, hacking and trampling all of the enemy in their wake. Now _we_ had the initiative, and it seemed that every soldier knew it. The mass of troops crushed what was left of the walking plants, before all attacking a huge dead tree. Cutting at its roots, the soldiers unbalanced the tree, which toppled over backwards, nearly splitting open as it crashed to the ground.

"Huzzah!" Princess Luna exclaimed, landing nearby. "Our enemies have fallen, and we are victorious!" The soldiers and guards began to cheer and relish in their conquest of the living trees as partiers began to emerge from their hiding places. Some of the troops, most of the officers, and a few of the wealthy ponies simply took stock off all the damage and destruction.

"You alright, sis?" I asked, hugging Budder.

"Yee..." She answered. "You?"

"Heh. Not a scratch...for once."

"Heehee."

"Drake!" Shining Armor called, trotting up to me. He stood before me, silent a moment, as if unsure what to say. "Um...heh...you're a strange pony, Drake...but you can fight." He looked down at the ground. "And...thanks...I suppose are in order, yes..."

"Well...you're welcome." I replied. "And I have to say...for a dandy, you sure can cut a few trees yourself, Captain."

"Hm...glad you were here, old boy." He said sheepishly. "I'll um...I will see about getting you a medal...for everything that you've done here...I suppose you earned it." With that, he smiled, and turned to walk away.

"You sayin' I'm a good soldier, Shining?" I called after him cheerfully.

"Well, you're certainly no aristocrat." He called back mockingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said aloud.

"Greetings again, Drake." Princess Luna said in her normal voice as she bowed lightly. I returned a graceful bow to my friend the princess.

"Princess." I said courteously. "Good to see you again. And glad to see you in the heat of battle like that. You're a lifesaver, milady. Heheh." She smiled at me.

"Yes...my sister and I were whisked to safety as the battle began. I was advised to remain safe and secure, but was not content to run and hide from a noble fight."

"Glad you didn't honestly, you highness.. We were about to get wiped out before you showed up."

"Yes, I saw..." She muttered. "And I have told you already my dear Drake...countless times, to call me Luna." She stated, smiling. "Must we tell you again?" She added playfully.

"Always once more, my friend." I smiled back.

"YO!" My sister yelled. Luna and I looked to see her walking quickly toward the fallen tree that had been the last to go down. Apparently, Sunset Shimmer had made her command center inside the hollw trunk of the rotten tree. Now taking advantage of the crowd and the chaos, she had crawled out, and was attempting to slink off.

"Hey!" Budder called. Sunset Shimmer froze and looked back. "Where you think _you're_ going, jack-hole?!" My sister called out, and charged the unicorn, tackling her to the ground hard.

"Welllll..." I said, amused as my sister pummeled the enemy mare mercilessly. "Nice goin', sis."

"I must say, Drake..." Luna commented. "Your sister certainly has many of your...finer qualities. A grin broke out across our faces, and we enjoyed a laugh as three Royal Guards rescued Sunset Shimmer from my sister, and dragged the unicorn off to the dungeon.

"Oh..." Luna said, "Did you get the sculpture of Dreamscape Rhombuses in Repose I sent to you?" A lightbulb went off in my head.

"THAT'S what that is!" I blurted out. Luna giggled.

"Oh Drake, I DO so love your eccentric candor." She sighed. "Why have we not gotten together for a nice dinner or a lovely vacation yet?" Okay...what to do with an overly friendly princess...need a quick distraction.

"Hey bub." Budder called, trotting up proudly. "See me totally own that Sunset Shimmer butt?" Perfect, that'll do nicely...

"Yep. I think everypony here saw it." I grinned. "Good job, angel. Now that everypony knows you're a hero, you'll be in high demand." I winked. "Just like me."

"You're so full of yourself." My sister giggled.

"Eh, Luna..." I said, looking back to the princess. "Between my family and all of the odd jobs I do for Princess Celestia, I hardly have time to sit down, heheh." I messed up Budder's mane affectionately. "Wouldn't trade it for the world, though."

"Mm...as dismayed as I may be, I want you to know that I am delighted that such a brave and intelligent stallion who has proven his mettle time and again in service of his country...could be so happy and have such a caring and wonderful family. You are an amazing stallion, Drake...and you deserve such happiness." She smiled warmly. I understood the meaning behind her words perfectly. I gave her a smile in return.

"But you know...I never forget about my wonderful, caring friends either..." I said. Luna blushed shyly. "Requesting permission to hug my princess?" I stated mock-seriously, a wry grin on my face.

"Heehee." Luna giggled daintily. "Oh, permission granted, lieutenant." I embraced her in a close, friendly hug, and the alicorn princess hugged me back, even more warmly.

"Thank you again...for your friendship, Drake." She said softly. There was a silent moment there, insinuating the 'but' or 'I wish' aspect of her statement.

"And you, milady." I returned. Breaking our embrace, we looked around and noticed that several wealthy ponies and guards were staring at us in confusion. I was glad no press ponies had arrived yet, or we'd ended up on the front page. I let out a laugh. "And thanks for pulling my fritters out of the fryin' pan...again."

"Heehee...oh you...I simply adore your colloquialisms, Drake." Said Luna. I smiled again.

"Wellll...I gotta go, milady." I sighed. "Still got duties to attend to."

"As the night is young, so do I as well." She muttered. "And my guards probably do not like me here, making myself such a visible target. I shall take my leave. Do not forget that you owe me that dinner, my dear friend." She spread her wings and levitated into the air. "Farewell for now, Drake. We shall meet again soon." With that, Princess Luna flew off into the night.

"Well come on, angel..." I said. "I guess we gotta go do something constructive."

"Like what?" She asked. "We have to clean up all these trees?"

"Naahhhhh...I figure we'll just post security while they get this mess cleaned up. I think the Gala's pretty much over now. I assume we'll be going home tomorrow."

"But...we stopped the tree attack thing..." Budder began, talking out her conundrum. "But the ponies behind the whole thing...like the terrorists and stuff...won't they attack again?"

"Prob'ly." I shrugged. "But unless Princess Celestia tellsme otherwise, our job was to protect the Gala. My guess is that Special Ops is gonna hunt down and take out the rest of those CRISIS idiots now."

"Yeaahhhh..." She droned. "I dunno though...it just doesn't feel like we really fixed or solved anything, you know?"

"Hm...I know what you mean." I said "If somepony wrote a book about this whole thing, the reader would be left kinda unfulfilled. There wouldn't really be a plot resolution at all, would there?

"I dunno." She said "I guess not."

"Ah well," I philosophized. "We did our job. Let's earn out pay and get back home. I'm looking forward to seeing how Dashie's case went."

"Think she had as much action as us?" My sister asked.

"Dunno. Doubt it though. Rainbow's probably ended up with the more boring mission this time."

"Lieutenant Drake?" A guard pony greeted, trotting up to us.

"Yes?"

"Captain Shining Armor sent me to you, sir. Sergeant Double Blade, sir. What sort of detail do you need us for, sir?"

"Ugh...first off sergeant, stop with the whole 'sir' thing, alright?" I said.

"Um...yessir...uh, I mean...yes, Lieutenant Drake."

"Heheh...better, I guess." I chuckled. "Now, secondly...we're securing the perimeter while this mess gets cleaned up and the Gala guests are evacuated. My orders are to look for anypony who doesn't belong here, watch everypony who comes and goes, and double check the identities of any engineers, cleanup crews or...gardeners who might show up. Got it?"

"Perfectly clear sir...um lieutenant." Double Blade saluted.

"Good. Report to me anything suspicious."

"Understood."

"Thank you sergeant. Post your guards." I nodded. He saluted and walked away to assign the guards in his squad.

"Ready to get back to work?" I asked Budder. She sighed wearily.

"I guess..." My sister replied glumly. "Oh, bub?"

"Hm?" I replied, walking toward a staircase leading up to a balcony from which I could have a pegasus-eye view of the veranda.

"What was up with you and Princess Luna?" She asked. I paused a moment.

"Ugh...nothing." I said. "She's just...Luna is just lonely, sis. I guess it gets that way when you're in a position like hers." I thought for a second. "OH...and the hug thing...don't tell Dashie."

"Most definitely." Budder quickly agreed. I grinned. That one would have to be our secret.

"She'd kill me." I added.

"Yup."

"Heheh...love you, sis."

"Love you too, bub."

 _ **Another case wrapped up nicely by Lieutenant Drake! What did you all think? Did you enjoy the little epic battle between pony and tree? And was there a little breaking of the fourth wall there toward the end? Oh, and of course the Luna/Drake moment was fun as always. Kinda makes you wonder if anything's gonna happen there, doesn't it? And another question I know you're all wondering is how Dashie's Ponyville case went during this story. Fortunately, all will be revealed in the next and last chapter. I will try to have the ending to this little novella up tomorrow evening. Until then. Thanks for reading, everypony.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

 _ **Hey everypony, I'm back with the ending of volume eight. I hope you have all enjoyed the story. Soon I will begin the next volume, which promises to be much unlike any of the stories so far. In fact, the next four stories are going to be full of twists and turns, and keep you riveted to your computer screens. But for now, loyal readers, please enjoy the last installment of The Drake Chronicles: Volume 8. And please review.**_

Finally home after our adventures, we all sat at the large formal dining table, discussing our cases. I had insisted that Rainbow Dash go first, and now I sat with a mug of coffee halfway to my lips, staring at my marefriend in curious contemplation. She gave me a nod as if to say 'I'm serious, dude', and I sat my coffee back down on the table.

"Alright...you uh...you care to run that story by me again, sweetheart?" I asked. "And don't leave out any details. I gotta hear this again."

"Okay..." She began. "So I go down to Ponyville, right? And by the way, Twi and the gang say hi. Oh, and Scootaloo is gonna come visit in a couple weeks."

"That's good." I said. "The case, Dashie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...anyway, I started digging right away. Money had been stolen from the town treasury, but I also found out that there was a bunch of bits missing from the Ponyville Trust Bank too, not to mention the city council had funds that had been taken somehow. I figured it was an inside job, so I started looking into some of the ponies working at those places..."

"Uh-huh..." I mused, taking a drink of my coffee.

"So after a day of asking questions, guess what I found?"

"Pray tell." I stated.

"Well...the chairpony of the city council, the head of the treasury, and the bank president were all members of the Republipony Party. So was the pony who balanced the books for the treasury and a few ponies on the city council. See, I didn't think anything about it at first, you know? I mean, I know Mayor Mare is a Republipony and stuff, but so is like half the ponies in Equestria."

"Mmhmm..." I pressed.

"But they are all members of The Ponyville Headquarters of the Republipony Party, and the Committee for the Reelection of Mayor Mare too."

"Does sound a bit suspicious." I admitted.

"I know right?" She gushed. "That's exactly what I thought too. So...I remembered what you always say...dig, dig deeper, and when you hit bottom..."

"Dig some more." I finished the statement.

"Yep. Soooo...I did that. I dug some more. And I was starting to suspect that instead of a few regular ponies stealing a few bits here and there, it might be a big deal, you know? Well, one night, a watchpony I had keeping an eye on the town came to Twilight's and told me that he'd seen somepony breaking into the Democracolt building. I got down there with the watchpony and the constable, and sure enough, two stallions were lurkin' around inside. We jumped the burglars, and grabbed one of them, and the other stallion actually tried to jump out a window."

"Hahaha..." I laughed. "They always go for the window. Didn't make it, I suspect."

"Nope. I tackled him." Dash grinned. "So we searched the stallions, and on the one that tried to escape, guess what we found?"

"I dunno." I replied. "I wasn't there."

"Heheheh..." She chuckled. "Sorry. So anyway, he had a check on him for like five hundred bits. The name on the check? Dude, it was The Committee for the Reelection of Mayor Mare! These two weren't even members of the committee, and they didn't have anything to do with the party. It was totally obvious that they'd been paid by the committee to do whatever they were doing. The next morning, me and the constable took the check to the head of the reelection guys, and I slammed it down on the desk in front of the chairpony. He started sweating and stuff, and when I told him I had a ton of evidence against him, he broke down and confessed."

"It turns out that these ponies had been moving money around, stealing from the treasury and the bank to funnel bits into the Mayor's reelection campaign. After we arrested six ponies for being involved in the whole thing, I walked into the mayor's office with the constable, and questioned Mayor Mare herself. She denied knowing anything about it, of course, and we had no evidence that she was even involved."

"So she got away scot free..." I sighed.

"Not...entirely..." Dash replied. We were getting ready to leave her office, and Constable Copper opened the closet door by mistake. We were almost buried in an avalanche of candy."

"Candy?" I asked, confused. "Why the Hell did the mayor have a closet full of candy?" Dashie sighed.

"Well...you know how on Nightmare Night, foals dress up and get candy?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's an old Ponyville tradition that at the end of the night, they leave their candy at a statue of Nightmare Moon outside of town."

"Some traditions are better left forgotten..." I muttered. My sister loved Nightmare Night, and we always celebrated it, but I didn't allow any mention of Luna's past in my house, out of respect for my friend. Dashie smiled meekly and nodded.

"So...like yeah...all the foals leave their candy at the statue. Now...you know how high taxes are in Ponyville?"

"Well...it's a clean, nice looking little town...I'm gonna guess they're pretty high?"

"Like majorly!" Dash stated. "Applejack's always complaining that with all the land taxes and business taxes she has to pay, her family barely makes a living!"

"That's pretty harsh..." I commented. I thought for a moment. "But what's that got to do with the mayor and the candy in the closet?" I asked.

"Think about it..." Dash answered dryly. "How can you tax kids?"

"I don't know wh..." I paused. "No...of for the love of..." I groaned. "You're not sayin' she..."

"Yup." Dash said seriously.

"Ugghhhh..." I groaned, putting my face in my hooves.

"Thing is..." Dash added. "It's not technically illegal...what she was doing, so we couldn't do anything. But...you should've seen her when the candy fell out of the closet. It was kinda funny. So the constable opens the door, and all the candy falls out...and Mayor Mare is standin' there with this freaked out look on her face. She gets all red in the face, heehee...and...heheh...she screams 'I AM NOT A CROOK!' Hahahahahaha!"

"Wow..." I remarked. "That's just...politicians..." I sighed and took a drink of my coffee.

"So...you guys haven't told me about your trip yet." Dash said. "What happened with you guys anyway?" I looked over slowly at my sister, and Budder looked back at me for a long silent moment before I turned back to Dashie. I shrugged.

"Well, Budder helped cut firewood for the Gala." I said.

 _ **And so ends volume 8. I look forward to your critiques. I will probably begin writing volume 9 sometime early next week. This weekend is my birthday, so I'm taking a little time off. I'm turning 31, and not relishing the idea of getting old. Trust me youngsters...you hit 30, and all that reckless stuff you did in your intemperate youth begins to catch up with you. Heheh. Until I return with the next novella in the series, thank you all so much for taking time to read about Drake's life. Knowing there are people out there who actually read these stories is what keeps me writing them. Until next time, my loyal readers. Be well, and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
